Our love story
by maemae.yuu
Summary: just another story of yumi and sachiko from how they met and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I own NOTHING

She's in the greenhouse, admiring the beauty of flowers that surrounds her, the quietness of the place is nice for a change. Ever since she attend Lillian Academy she never had an alone time for herself. She is a transfer student so that's understandable, everyone is curious about her that's what she thought, but unbeknown to her the real reason is because she's incredibly cute, she has an auburn pony tailed hair, large brown honest eyes and with readable expression she held in her face, everyone can say that Fukuzawa Yumi is really cute. The sounds of footstep means that her alone time is over so she readied herself to leave only to stop as soon as she saw the person who invade her privacy...

there in front of her standing the most beautiful lady Yumi saw in her entire life. Tall and elegant with long raven hair, pale skin, deep blue eyes, 'her eyes... so beautiful yet so sad' yumi thought. Without realizing Yumi step forward, took her hand and said

"don't hold back, if you're sad you can cry it'll makes you feel better."

Ogasawara Sachiko look at her for a moment she didn't know what to say. The first time she saw the girl she didn't know why but she felt a different feeling inside her, she wasn't sure what it is but know that the feeling isn't bad. She saw the concern look at her, then suddenly a tear escaped from her blue eyes. Yumi saw it and without thinking she pull Sachiko into a hug, all she wants is to comfort the girl she doesn't know why, she just know that she doesn't want the girl to be sad. Sachiko cry hard on her shoulder, she thought this is silly to cry in front of a stranger but somehow it felt right so she let herself cry her heart out. They stayed like that until Sachiko calm down. Yumi offers her to sit at the bench so they sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry you seen me like that." Sachiko said in a low voice but loud enough for Yumi to hear.

Yumi giggled and Sachiko raise an eyebrow in confusion. "what so funny?" Yumi stop giggling

"Sorry, it's just that you are apologizing to me when I am the one who made you cry in the first place." Yumi said smiling "though I wont apologize for that because you need it." she added.

Sachiko sighed "You're right. Thanks though." 'maybe it wont hurt me if I open up to her a little' Sachiko thought. "You see... The Yamayurikai, (Student Coucil) decided to put me in the lead role in our play for the school's cultural festival and... I'm against it." Sachiko said the last part not to loud.

Yumi frown, the girl beside her didn't cried just for that reason right? Sachiko read her like an open book, and she finds it cute.

"what play you'll be doing? ..oh! So you're member of Yamayurikai?!" Yumi was surprised, she heard about the 'Roses' they are idolized by most of the students in Lillian. She look again to the girl beside her 'no wonder why students look up to them.'

Sachiko was also shocked, the fact that the girl beside her didn't know her and yet comforted her. This is the first time she encountered someone inside the school ground who doesn't recognize her She, Ogasawara Sachiko, Rosa Chinensis en bouton, Lillian's "Ice" Princess!

"I'm surprised you didn't know me" Sachiko said honestly "Sorry I didn't introduce myself, I am Ogasawara Sachiko and yes I am member of yamayurikai, rosa chinensis en bouton. Please just call me Sachiko." She smiled a real smile that she thought was long gone.

"Oh yeah, we forgot didn't we? You have such a beautiful smile Sachiko-sama." Yumi suddenly scold herself 'why did I said that out loud?' then she added quickly "Fukuzawa Yumi, and I've been attending this school for a week now, I came from different middle school so I didn't know much yet about Lillian. So what play are you going to do?"

'that make sense' thought Sachiko, she felt warm when Yumi complimented her she had been complimented by many but somehow Yumi's compliment made her happy "if you have any difficulties at your stay here you can always come to me, anyway, the play is Cinderella, I know you're wondering what so bad about it, to tell you the truth I dislike men and that's where the problem is, my oneesama asked the Hanadera student council's president to be my prince." Sachiko frown at the thought, she dislike men but she dislike more the hanadera's student council's president. The thought of partnering and dancing with him infuriate her to no end. Yumi saw the sudden change of Sachiko's mood at the mention of hanadera's student council president.

"Is it because he is a man or because there is more to him?" Sachiko looked to Yumi debating herself if she'll tell Yumi or not but when she saw those kind brown eyes looking at her with concern, she realized it wouldn't be bad to tell her so with that ressolve she told Yumi about Kashiwagi Suguru, Hanederas's Student Council President.

"His name is Kashiwagi Suguru, he's my cousin and my... Fiance." Sachiko sighed while Yumi listening intently she's shocked but she let Sachiko finish her talk. "My parents arranged it for business matter, at first I am okay with it, I think I love Kashiwagi but before I start my first year here Kashiwagi told me that He doesn't have romantic feelings towards me, that he is attracted only to men. I was hurt so after that I never talked to him again." Sachiko felt better after telling the story, talking about it with someone surely made the heavy feeling at her chest gone. Yumi smiled, yes, it was a sad story in Sachiko's part but it was what she saw at the older's eyes that made her smile, the older girl is showing her real emotions to Yumi, and Yumi couldn't be happier that Sachiko let her see this part of her. Yumi realized that she need to say something

"it makes sense now Sachiko-sama, thank you for telling me well anyway, about this Kashiwagi guy... stop... running away." Yumi hesitated but she knew she needs to tell this. She only hope that Sachiko understand what she meant so she doesn't need to explain it further. Sachiko heard this loud and clear, first she was confuse, she repeat the words Yumi had said at her head over and over again then it hit her, Yumi was right she's been running away from Kashiwagi ever since that day! 'how can I not notice it?' with realization Sachiko look at Yumi with determine look in her eyes and said

"It's nice meeting you here Yumi" she smiled a sincere smile "I'll see you again soon but for now I have an announcement to make at the yamayurikai's meeting if you don't mind I'll take my leave now and... Thank you Yumi.." Yumi can't help but mirror Sachiko's smile and stood up

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Sachiko-sama, I'm glad you feel better now. Yeah we'll see each other again. Gokigenyou." with that Yumi bowed and Sachiko took her leave.

It doesn't take too long before Sachiko reach her destination the "rose mansion." On her way she couldn't stop thinking about Yumi it's strange how she let her guard down around the girl, their talk is pleasant like they already knew each other for too long, she didn't know what's with the girl that made her feel comfortable but one thing is for sure she LIKE it! Opening the door at the meeting room Sachiko greeted them with gokigenyou and everyone did the same. Her Onee-sama, the rosa chinensis noticed Sachiko's good mood smiled at her

"something good happened?" Youko asked. Sachiko just shrugged and tell them why she showed up to this meeting, this morning she planned not to attend because she knew already what the meeting are all about but after talking to Yumi, she made up her mind.

"Everyone, I want to tell you that I accept the role of Cinderella, I'll be partnering the Hanadera's student council president." Sachiko said seriously. Everyone looked at her in disbelief. Youko, also shocked by her petite soeur announcement can't help but smile 'I guess there's really something good happened today. whatever it is Sachiko, you can't hide it from me for too long.'

**A/N: **English isn't my first language, so don't expect too much from me.

I'll continue if anyone of you like the story. Thank you. See you on the next chapter. Ja-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

That night after the meeting with Ogasawara Sachiko ,Yumi find herself going back to what transpired that afternoon. A smile made it's way to her face as she remember the determine look in Sachiko's whole being. 'She's like a damsel in distress needs to be save by her prince.' at the thought of the prince Yumi's facial expression changed to a frown. Yuuki, Yumi's brother who looks exactly like her watched her sister with interest. The two of them are doing their homework at Yumi's bedroom, they aren't twins, but seeing how close they are you'll think they are. Yuuki was borrowing Yumi's dictionary but the girl didn't answered him so instead he went back to his room, gathered his school work, went back to his sister's room and made himself comfortable. Yumi is used to this, Yuuki often come to her room just like that so when she saw Yuuki there sitting comfortably she just smiled at him "When are you going to learn to knock at my door Yuuki?" she tried to be sound serious but failed. Yuuki smirk at her "I learned it today Yumi in fact I knocked many times but you were so lost in your thoughts when I did. Care to tell to your dear brother what made you spaced out like that?" asked Yuuki with interest. Yumi rolled her eyes "geez, don't exaggerate it Yuuki, but to answer your question I met a beautiful upperclassman this afternoon. She's nice and I want to be close to her... I think."

"Yumi, you just met her today right?" ask Yuuki.

"well, yeah but it feels like we already knew each other for too long." answered Yumi.

"hmm, then why start befriending her you know get to know each other." Yuuki offered

"That means I have to tell her 'bout myself too." Yumi said more than to herself.

"You can tell her little by little about yourself, seriously Yumi you have nothing to be insecure about you are perfect the way you are." Yuuki said encouragingly, he knows his sister's insecurity, not so long ago some jealous girls bullied her telling awful things about her which nothing is true but Yumi took it in heart, that was also the reason their parents decided to transfer Yumi at Lillian.

"Thank you Yuuki" Yumi place her hand on her brother's shoulder and said "I'll make friends and start over again, you don't need to worry about me anymore, I'll be fine Lillian is great, students and teachers are nice to me, I see no problems so far." smiling Yumi went back to work on her homework. Seeing Yumi smiled brightly, Yuuki let the topic died and also buried himself to his homework. Yuuki can only hope that his sister found a real friend that will truly care for her being. For now though he will just observe his sister and support her when he's needed.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**At the Ogasawara mansion:**

Sachiko arrived not long ago, she greeted her mother and went straight to her room to finish her homework, like Yumi she also repeated the scene that afternoon on her head. She still confuse why she had acted that way to a total stranger and why is it feels so good. 'It feels like when I'm with her it's okay to be just me not an Ogasawara or Chinensis en boutan but just me Sachiko.' her thought was cut off by a knock and a reminder that dinner will be ready soon.

"How's your day Sachiko?" asked by her mother while enjoying their dinner. Sachiko look up to her smiling she answered her mother politely "It's been great mother, we are just busy preparing for the school festival." Sayako observed her daughter something is different she noticed. Her voice is not as cold as usual. To others they wont noticed the change in Sachiko but Sayako did, she is Sachiko's mother after all. "I see. I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself working with your friends, just don't over do it. You have to take care of yourself too." Sayako reminded her. Sayako only guessed that her daughter's good mood is caused by her friends but still not sure but glad to see that Sachiko is happy. After dinner, Sachiko went back to her room, continue working on her homework but found herself thinking 'bout Yumi again. 'I hope we see each other again tomorrow, I want to get to know her' she sighed when she saw she didn't progressed that much at her homework.

Morning came, Sachiko woke up without her maid's help which is unusual for her. Ogasawara Sachiko is not a morning person but today she was too excited, she's hoping that she'll see Yumi before class starts and invite her to have lunch with her at the greenhouse. After breakfast she immediately gathered her things and called her chauffeur to bring her to school.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

As she walking her way to the statue of Maria-sama she saw the familiar face she's been thinking all night long. Fukuzawa Yumi with her eyes closed silently praying. 'an angel' she thought. She walked at the girl's direction never taking her eyes off of Yumi. Yumi open her eyes only to see Sachiko-sama beside her. She let Sachiko finish her prayer before saying anything. "Gokigenyou Sachiko-sama" said Yumi with a wide smile right after Sachiko finished her prayer. Sachiko's day brighten more as she saw the smile Yumi gave to her "Yumi, gokigenyou..." came the response, Sachiko then step forward "hold this" Yumi obeyed and took the satchel confused, as soon as the satchel handed to Yumi, Sachiko step more closer to the younger girl and start fixing her tie. Yumi stand there stunned by Sachiko's action but immediately relax though she didn't know if her blush will go away anytime soon, Sachiko being too close is just too much for her, she noticed the smell of rose 'she smell nice' Yumi thought. "Done" came the soft voice. Yumi looked up only to meet Sachiko's deep blue eyes, they stared at each other for a moment lost in each others gaze, Yumi suddenly remember she had to thank the older girl, smiling sincerely Yumi took a bow and said "Thank you very much" Sachiko smiled in response and the two of them walk together to their respective destinations, as they get nearer to the place where they need to part Sachiko took a deep breath and ask... "Yumi?"

"Yes Sachiko-sama?" came the younger girl response

"I uh was thinking if.. you want to have lunch together, of course if only you want to..." Sachiko didn't know what to say anymore she wanted to spend more time to Yumi but wasn't sure if Yumi want the same. 'Ugh! why is it so hard?'

Yumi on the other hand can't believe what she heard 'Sachiko-sama want to have lunch with me!' she is too excited that her answer came louder than normal "I'd love too Sachiko-sama!"

Sachiko can only giggle at Yumi's enthusiastic response, all her worries about Yumi quickly gone as she watch every expression that played at the younger face. "You're so cute Yumi" Sachiko said still smiling "I'll see you at the greenhouse then." Sachiko finished.

Yumi blushed at the compliment "O-okay Sachiko-sama, see you later. Gokigenyou." stuttered Yumi. They both held a silly grin on their faces as they went to their separate ways.

**YUMI'S CLASSROOM:**

"Yumi-chan!" Tsukako, her classmate called her, Takashima Tsukako is Lillian's ace photographer and her favorite subject? Well, none other than her classmate Fukuzawa Yumi.

"What is it Tsukako-san?" asked Yumi while heading to her seat.

Tsukako look around to see if they were safe from other students who wants to gossip. She leaned closer to Yumi and said in a whisper "You and Rosa Chinensis en bouton are look good together. She smirk when she saw a shocked and blushing face Yumi had.

"Tsukako-san! Don't say such thing!" Yumi screamed and in a low voice she added "Sachiko-sama and I just met yesterday."

Tsukako still smiling said "I'll show you something, meet me at the club after class." and with that Tsukako went back to her seat as the teacher for their first period walk in.

**ROSE MANSION:**

Sachiko is seated at her usual seat while sipping her tea. Everyone are observing her but she doesn't care, she's in good mood and nothing can change that. Rosa Gigantea had enough! she can't stand it anymore Sachiko is never been in good mood like this before! her curiosity is killing her since yesterday so she decided to ask "Sa-chan care to tell us the good news?" Satou Sei asked with her trademark grin.

Sachiko looked at her she smiled slightly "what are you talking about Rosa Gigantea?" came the response from Sachiko.

"Oh come on Sa-chan! Tell us I'm dying to know! You think you hide your emotion perfectly? Since yesterday you're such in a good mood and now look at you, you're glowing!" Sei exaggerated. She really is curious 'if you don't tell me Sa-chan I don't have any choice,I'll have to find the answer on my own' she smirk at her own thought.

Sachiko just shrugged "really, Rosa Gigantea I don't have any idea of what you are talking about." Sachiko said never changing her expression. Sei is about to throw another question when the sound of bell interrupted her. "If you'll excuse me Rosa Gigantea, i'll be heading to our classroom now." Sachiko said this as she pick up her satchel and made her way to her classroom with Rei, her classmate and fellow en bouton of Rosa Foeteda.

Sei, Youko and Rosa Foeteda Erico is on their way now to their respective classroom when Youko speak up "Sei I know the line of your thoughts so whatever it is you are planning you better stop now" Youko warned Sei "Youko is right Sei, Leave Sachiko alone and be happy that our princess is happy." Erico said looking at Sei. "You're no fun you two! I know both of you are curious too and it's obvious that Sa-chan wont tell us anything!" Sei said with a knowing grin. "Give Sachiko a time, maybe a week, if her good mood continued and still never saying anything then we'll do your way Sei." You said in response. Sei thought about it then turned to Youko "deal!" Sei said. Erico just rolled her eyes at the exchanged. 'You better entertain me Sachiko' thought Erico.

**LUNCH BREAK: **

Yumi quickly stood up at her seat right after her class ended. She grabbed her lunch box and headed to the greenhouse. On her way some girls greeted her, her smile and simple response is enough for them to squeal. Sachiko is already sitting there when she arrived at the greenhouse, patiently waiting for her. She smiled wide as soon as the girl saw her "Did you wait too long Sachiko-sama?" asked Yumi sitting beside Sachiko. "Not that long Yumi, shall we eat?" is Sachiko's response. Yumi nodded. They both ate their meal in silence after a moment Sachiko spoke "so Yumi, tell me about yourself." Yumi smiled at her, she expected Sachiko will ask something about herself, she still have insecurities but she promised Yuuki that she will try her hardest to forget them.

"What do you wanna know?" ask Yumi

"Anything you're comfortable to talk to about yourself." said Sachiko-sama

"Uhm, well... I have a brother, His name is Yuuki, he looks exactly like me. I live with him since my parents are always traveling out of town..."

The talk between them went on, they talk almost about everything under the sun. there were no boring moments. They both enjoyed themselves. Before they knew it lunch break is over. They both said their goodbyes and go back to their classroom.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Yumi is heading to photography club where she and Tsukako will meet up 'she said she will show me something, I wonder what is it?' Yumi stopped walking when she saw two girls not too far from where she is, 'they look like they are in trouble' thought Yumi. Yumi walk in their direction and ask "What seem to be the problem?" Yumi recognized Shimako her classmate and current Rosa Gigantea en bouton. Shimako spoke up with worried tone in her voice "Oh, Yumi-san! Thank goodness. Yoshino-san here is not feeling well but I am not sure how to bring her to infirmary since there's no one around, I can't leave her here alone. Do you mind going to infirmary and tell them Yoshino's situation?" Yumi looked at the sick girl. She's so pale, Yumi can tell that she was in pain "Shimako-san that's not necessary, I'll bring her to infirmary now" she then carry Yoshino in bridal style with ease and made her way to the infirmary with Shimako following her. Yumi put Yoshino on the vacant bed after she made sure that Yoshino is comfortable enough at her bed, Yumi talked to Shimako "Shimako-san I have to go I have to meet up with Tsukako-san after class ended." Yumi said apologetically. Shimako shook her head "don't worry Yumi-san it's fine! Thank you very much for your help. Now I wont keep you any longer, I'm sure Tsukako-san is wondering where you have gone." Shimako said smiling. "no big deal Shimako-san tell to your friend to get well soon. Gokigenyou" Yumi said as she was heading outside the infirmary.

"Yumi! Goodness you made it here! I thought you've been lost or something." Tsukako said relieve. "Sorry if I made you worry Tsukako-san, I ran into Shimako-san on the way here annd helped her bring her friend to the infirmary, well anyway, what are you going to show me? Asked Yumi. "Ah! That's right!" Tsukako pick up a picture and handed to Yumi "Look at that Yumi isn't it beautiful?" Yumi already large eyes grew more as she stares at the picture Tsukako handed to her, there a two figure standing in front of Maria-sama, a taller one fixing the tie of a smaller one. Yumi then turned her attention to Tsukako "Can I have it, please?" Yumi said with pleading eyes. 'who can refuse to that look?' Tsukako thought to herself. With a sigh Tsukako said "Okay, but in 2 condition, 1st let me use this photo in our school festival for my exhibit and 2nd Ask Sachiko-sama permission too." Yumi quickly agreed "we have a deal Tsukako-san" Yumi answered with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi and Sachiko both agreed to have lunch again at the greenhouse the next day. The latter admitted yesterday that having lunch with Yumi is the most enjoyable lunch she ever had. Yumi's smile grew wider as she reliving the memories of yesterday.

"Gokigenyou Yumi-chan! What's with the silly smile?" Tsukako said grinning while taking pictures of Yumi.

"Gokigenyou Tsukako-san, ah! Nothing to be concern about and please stop taking pictures of me early in the morning!" Yumi pouted.

"Yumi-chan you're sooo cute..."

"Excuse me, I believe you are Fukuzawa Yumi." came the voice that interrupted Tsukako. Yumi look at the intruder, she immediately recognize the braided hair girl.

"Yes, just call me Yumi, how are you? You were on a bad shape yesterday I hope you're feeling better already." Yumi worriedly said.

"Don't worry I feel much better now Yumi-san, I'm Shimazu Yoshino and I came here to Thank you, Shimako-san told me what happened yesterday after I passed out so Thank you Yumi-san" Yoshino said and bow.

"No problem Yoshino-san I'm glad I could helped" Yumi said sincerely.

'interesting' Yoshino thought observing Yumi's expression. "We're friends now, right?" beamed Yoshino

"uh... ye..yeah I guess." came the reply from Yumi but before she can said more Tsukako get their attention

"ahem! I'm still here you know, I have no idea what you two are talking about so care to fill me in?"

"Sorry Tsukako-san! Uhm.. well yesterday remember I told you why I was late in our meeting?" Yumi asked Tsukako. "Yeah I remember you said you help Shimako-sa... Oh I get it!" Tsukako exclaimed after putting the pieces together "Anyway Yoshino-san, aren't you late for your meeting at the Yamayurikai?" Tsukako asked looking at her wristwatch.

"Yoshino-san is a member of Yamayurikai?" Yumi asked 'now that I think about it, I remember Sachiko-sama mentioning Yoshino's name when we are talking about Yamayurikai yesterday when we are having lunch', Tsukako and Yoshino looked at her in disbelief

"Yumi-san, do you really not know who the member of Yamayurikai are?" Yoshino asked her new friend still disbelieving that Yumi doesn't know them "and to answer your question Tsukako-san, Rei-chan and the others let me skip the meeting they said I should rest up honestly, they are all such a worrywart!" Yoshino added. Tsukako just nodded in response.

"I know them Yoshino-san, Sachiko-sama told me about you guys, but I never met them yet personally well except you, Shimako-san and Sachiko-sama." Yumi explained.

"Wait! You know Sachiko-sama and she talks about us? Are you two close? Since when wh..."

"Yoshino-san! You're making a scene!" Yumi interrupted her.

Yoshino look around, it's true she got Yumi's classmates attention most of them are looking at their direction "he~he~ sorry Yumi-chan I got carried away" Yoshino said rubbing the back of her neck.

Yumi sighed she looked around and said "It's okay Yoshino-san just keep your voice low"

Yoshino looked at her with interest "sooo~?" Yoshino start grinning widely "tell me yu~mi~chan~"

Yumi took a seat, she saw Yoshino and Tsukako did the same the latter beside her, Yoshino in front her leaning closely to her. Yumi rolled her eyes "and why am I going to tell you two?" she asked

"because we are you're FRIENDS!" is Yoshino's quick answer "and I have the feeling the two of us will become best of friends." she added.

'she's something!' Yumi thought. 'Just awhile ago she's asking me if I am Fukuzawa Yumi a minute later she's addressing me from Yumi-san to Yumi-chan and now she's telling me we're going to be best friend!' Yumi screamed at her thought. Yumi took a deep breath before answering her new friend and soon to be best friend "alright, but you two have to promise me that you wont tell anyone about this." she said seriously.

"We promise!" came the quick reply from the two. She then start telling her friends everything that happened between her and Sachiko leave out some personal details.

**MEANWHILE AT THE ROSE MANSION:**

"Rehearsal for the Cinderella play will be next week, I am expecting all of you will be present." Rosa Chinensis said while giving them the script of the play, she then turned to her petite seour Sachiko

"I'll be there Oneesama." Sachiko said

"I know, Sachiko. What I want to say is.. you're prince wont be joining our first rehearsal, he said he has something important to deal with so for the meantime I'll let Rei to be your partner." Youko explained

"That's not a problem Oneesama. I understand." Sachiko's reply in her usual tone.

The meeting continued discussing everything about school festival and the play. Starting next week they'll be busy preparing for the play and Ogasawara Sachiko is worried, she wanted to spend more time with Yumi but with the rehearsal coming, school work and other responsibilities she have, she's not sure anymore if she can still find time to spend for Yumi. Sachiko sighed. 'I want to see her' she thought. The meeting ended earlier than usual, enjoying their tea.

Youko start a casual conversation "Rei-chan how's Yoshino-chan?"

Rei sipped her tea before answering "She's still stubborn as you remember Youko-sama, though she's fine now." Rei looked at Shimako and added, "I didn't thank you yet, did I. Thank you Shimako."

"No no Rei-sama! I didn't do anything, It's Yumi-san who carried Yoshino-san to the infirmary." Shimako quickly said.

Sachiko looked up at hearing Yumi's name but chose not to speak, she listened intently at their conversation.

"I want to meet Yumi-san to Thank her properly." Rei said talking to Shimako.

"What is she like Shimako, you said she's a classmate of yours?" Youko joined in.

"Everyone finds her cute but she's oblivious of that fact, kind, nice, honest and her face is like an open book." Shimako's reply.

"What do you mean by "her face is like an open book"?" Sei chimed in.

Shimako smiled "Her emotions reflects to her facial expression, you'll understand when you meet her, Oneesama." explained Shimako.

"Ooohh~ I want to meet her Shimako!" Sei said grinning ear to ear.

"NO!" screamed Sachiko, everyone turned their attention to Sachiko, it's not like her to act that way, so... unladylike. "I mean you shouldn't bother her, Rosa Gigantea, we all know you just want to have someone to tease about. It's not right to make fun of Yumi." Sachiko can't hide her annoyance as she said the last part.

"Ouch! That hurt Sa-chan!" act Sei "I am not that kind of person you know. I just want to make friends with her!" Sei added.

Sachiko glared at her "Get near her and I'll KILL you." Sachiko warned, as soon as she said this she stood up and walk out of the room. Leaving everyone in shocked and confusion.

"What was that all about?" asked Rei to no one.

"Who knows" Erico shrugged.

"Is Sachiko-sama know Yumi-san?" asked Shimako

"I am not sure Shimako, the way she acted it seems like it she even called Yumi-san without honorific but Sachiko never mention to me about Yumi-san." Youko explained and sighed, she knows Sachiko won't open up to her unless she talk to her.

"Sei, I suggests you not to come near Yumi-san for the time being." a firm tone from Youko.

"I don't know Youko but I'll try my hardest." said Sei as if the threat from Sachiko is nothing.

"Whatever Sei, I already warned you." came the reply from Youko.

"Let's go morning class will start at exactly 10 minutes we don't want to be late, do we?" Erico said as she grabbed her satchel.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Tsukako-san!" Yumi called right after their morning class ended, Tsukako looked up to her

"What is it Yumi-san?" asked Tsukako

"the picture, uhm.. do you have it in you now? I'll meet Sachiko-sama for lunch if you want I can ask her permission about the picture." Yumi said.

"sure, thanks Yumi-san." Tsukako handed her the picture "if Sachiko-sama want it you can give it to her I have a copy of it so it's no problem." added Tsukako

"Okay, I'll take my leave now Tsukako-san, see you later."

"Yumi, how's your day so far?" Sachiko said in a soft voice. They are now sitting at the bench inside the greenhouse, Yumi is the first to arrived but it didn't take long before Sachiko showed up.

"hmm, It's great I guess." Yumi replied.

"You guess?" Sachiko raised an eyebrow,

Yumi giggled "Yeah, I met my soon-to-be best friend this morning, you know Yoshino-san right? Well, she came to our classroom and thanked me for helping her things happened so fast before I knew it she already telling me that we're soon to be best friend." explained Yumi.

Sachiko giggled too "that so her, Yumi" Sachiko said.

"What about you Sachiko-sama, how's your day?" Yumi asked but regretted it when she saw the change in Sachiko's mood.

Sachiko sighed "Yumi, we had the meeting this morning Oneesama said that next week is the start of our rehearsal for the play, I..."

"You're gonna be okay, Sachiko-sama" interrupted Yumi "I may not like your prince but that doesn't stop me for wanting to see you there as Cinderella." Yumi smiled brightly, she's really looking forward to see the play only because Sachiko is there.

Sachiko immediately brighten up, smiled at Yumi and said "The play is the least of my concern Yumi. I'm more worried that start next week I wont be able to come here again at lunch break to eat with you." said Sachiko.

"Are you busy on Saturday Sachiko-sama?" asked Yumi out of the blue.

"No I'm not, why? Is the confuse answer from Sachiko.

"Uhm, if.. if.. you like.. uhh... we can... you know.. hang out?" Yumi stuttered. Sachiko tried to understand what was said but not sure if she heard it right

"Yumi, are you asking me out on Saturday?" asked Sachiko. Yumi blinked twice and stared at Sachiko

"Uhh, yes. You.. you'll be busy next week right? So I figured you'll need at least a day enjoying and relaxing without school work or any responsibility to think about." explained Yumi.

"thank you Yumi, that's very thoughtful of you. I would love to go out with you." Sachiko said smiling back to Yumi.

"Great! I'll call for the details later or we can talk about it tomorrow, for now..." Yumi show the picture Tsukako gave to her before meeting Sachiko "Tsukako-san want to ask your permission to use that picture in her exhibit for the school festival." Yumi explained.

"We had been caught huh?" Sachiko said jokingly.

Yumi giggled "yeah, we're not careful enough." Sachiko agreed to use the picture in Tsukako's exhibit and the rest of their break their just laughing with their jokes and antics. When it's time for them to go back to their respective classroom, Yumi gave the picture to Sachiko "Tsukako-san said you can keep it if you want." Yumi said to Sachiko. Sachiko accept the picture and smiled to Yumi "I'd love to, Yumi."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yoshino-chan what are you doing here AGAIN?" asked Yumi. It seems like barging in Yumi's classroom every morning is became a new habit of her soon to be bestfriend. Today is friday and it's the third time Yoshino did this. It's not that she dislike it, she just curious as to why, though she already had a hunch.

"Ouch! Yumi-chan don't you like my presence here?" acted Yoshino with teary eyes.

"ah! Yoshino-chan no, it's not like that!" Yumi said frantically. "I was just curious and.. and.. I am happy that you consider me a friend!" she quickly added. Yoshino grinned, she expected this reaction from her friend, Yumi's expression is priceless!

"Calm down Yumi-san, don't take her seriously, that was just an act." Shimako said when she saw her classmate's frantic expression.

"eh?" is the only replied from Yumi "ehhh! You... You were just acting?!" Yumi screamed wide eye, she can't believe she fell for that act easily. She heard Yoshino giggled and soon Shimako joined in too.

"hey! It's not funny!" Yumi said annoyed. "...and Tsukako-san stop taking pictures of me!" Yumi shouted, her classmates looked at their direction confused at her sudden outburst. Yumi noticed it, blushed furiously at the sudden attention she got. Her classmates saw it squeeled and mumbled "kawaii!" (cute!) Yoshino laughed harder as she saw this, even Shimako and Tsukako joined in. Yumi can only pout "mou... stop making fun of me." Yumi said pouting.

"aww! Yumi-chan.. is... sooo cute... when pouting!" Yoshino said between her laughter.

"so why are you here Yoshino-chan?" Yumi asked hoping to avoid further embarrassment by returning back to their main topic. Shimako and Tsukako managed to stop their laughter but still grinning. Yoshino on the other hand can't get over, her stomach hurts from too much laughter, her eyes tearing and her face has a pink hue. Yumi glared at her patiently waiting for her friend to calm down.

After the long wait from Yumi's part, Yoshino 'finally!' start to calm down. "Sorry Yumi" start Yoshino "I'm only here to spend time with my friends that's all." she said happily.

"if i know.. You just want to gossip 'bout me and Sachiko-sama" Yumi said quietly but loud enough for Yoshino to hear. Yoshino's grin if possible grew wider.

"okay, I admit that's also the reason." Yoshino said excitedly.

Tsukako led Shimako to another conversation knowing that the girl doesn't know anything about Yumi and Sachiko's new found friendship. She distanced the girl far enough to not hear the other girls conversation.

Yumi looked at Tsukako, silently thanking her knowing what her friend is doing.

"Yoshino-chan there's nothing to tell. Sachiko and I just eating lunch together like we usually do." start Yumi.

"there's no way you two were just eating, Yumi-chan." said Yoshino in response.

"we are talking of course" Yumi said the obvious.

"about what?" asked Yoshino.

"I don't need to report to you every single detail, Yoshino-chan." came the reply from Yumi.

"so there's nothing interesting?" Yoshino asked ignoring what Yumi said.

"nothing" is the quick reply of Yumi. Yoshino sighed, she knew Yumi won't say anything else about the topic.

"Yumi-san, you don't have an Oneesama yet, right?" asked Yoshino

"You're right, Yoshino-chan" answered Yumi though she wasn't sure why Yoshino had asked this.

"Why? I mean, you're cute and all so it's impossible to say that no upperclassmen had asked you yet to be their petite seour." explained Yoshino.

"Exactly, there no one asked me yet." is the simple reply of Yumi.

Yoshino looked at her skeptically, Yumi saw this asked "what?"

"You aren't serious." Yoshino said not believing her friend.

"I am. Uhm, Yoshino-san I think you need to go back to your class now." Yumi said seeing her teacher outside their classroom talking to other student. Yoshino saw it too, said her goodbye to her friend and hurriedly walk back to her class. Yumi giggled as she watch her friend.

Morning class went smoothly and when lunch break came, Yumi almost jumped at her seat.

"whoa! Yumi-san, I know you're excited to see Sachiko-sama but can't you relax yourself a little?" said Tsukako-san grinning at her.

"he he, yeah I'll try Tsukako-san" Yumi nervously said. "I gotta go, I don't want to make Sachiko-sama wait." added Yumi. Tsukako nodded in understanding and with that Yumi walk off the room.

Yumi is nervously walking her way to the greenhouse, today, they will be discussing their friendly date tomorrow. 'I have no idea where to take her.' she sighed at her thought "I guess I will just have to ask her" she mumbled to herself.

Sachiko was already there when she arrived. Yumi approached her smiling widely "how are you today Sachiko-sama" asked Yumi to start a conversation.

"I'm fine, thank you Yumi" answered Sachiko "I hope the same goes for you." added Sachiko.

"I'm great" Yumi said "I'll miss this" She sighed. Sachiko smiled at her

"me too, Yumi." Sachiko replied. "anyway, what time are we going to meet up tomorrow?"

"what about after lunch?" suggested Yumi.

"after lunch it is" said Sachiko. "where are you taking me?"

"Where do you want to go?" Yumi asked back.

"I'm fine anywhere, as long as you are with me." Sachiko said honestly.

"uhm, O-okay. You'll find out tomorrow then." stuttered Yumi.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm home." she lazily announced knowing there's no one home yet. She went straight to her room, changed to a comfortable clothes and went back downstair to prepare dinner for her and Yuuki. Not long after, Yuuki arrived exhausted.

"long day?" asked Yumi seeing the exhausted Yuuki.

"our student council's president keep dragging me everywhere he went." Yuuki said tiredly.

"Kashiwagi-san? I didn't know you two were close." came a reply of his sister.

"neither did I." Yuuki said as she walk upstair to his room.

"come down when you're done changing, dinner is ready!" Yumi shouted.

Yumi set up the table while waiting for her brother. It didn't took long for her brother to come down. They both sitted facing each other.

"so how did you know Kashiwagi-san?" asked Yuuki to start a conversation.

"I don't know him in person, Sachiko-sama just mention his name in one of our conversation." Yumi shrugged.

"Why did she mention him to you?" asked Yuuki curiously.

"Kashiwagi-san took the role of the prince in our school festival stage play Cinderella and he will partnering Sachiko-sama." explained Yumi.

"But you said Sachiko-sama dislikes men?" asked Yuuki.

"Yeah, but she'll be fine." said Yumi smiling. "so.. what kind of person Kashiwagi-san is?" asked his curious sister. Yuuki hold his chin as he was thinking

"hmm, he's tall and handsome, a perfect picture of a prince but he's arrogant..." Yuuki frown at the last part "...I only met him a few days ago so i don't know much." finished Yuuki.

'yeah a perfect prince but a princess in heart' thought Yumi.

After dinner, Yuuki offered his help to clean up the table since it was Yumi who prepared their dinner but Yumi insisted that she can take care of it knowing Yuuki is tired. Yuuki gave up and let Yuumi do all the work. When everything are taken care of, Yumi went to her room and think of some ideas for her friendly date tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own NOTHING!

Ogasawara Sachiko is who every girl wants to be. She's admired by many, she's smart, beautiful, talented and rich but she doesn't care about all these. Being born in a wealthy and famous family has a lot of pressure. Why do you think she's smart? How can she play any instruments beautifully? How can she dance so perfectly? How can she do all of this in such a young age? It's not like she's superhuman or something.. She's just a humanbeing like everyone else. Everything she's good at, is the result from her hard work. Sure you'll be good at anything when you started learning it as a child. Yes, Sachiko never had a childhood like every normal kids were, she was taking all those training lessons while the normal kids are playing around. Kashiwagi Suguru was the only one she considered a friend as a child, the two of them were brought up together, taking lessons and everything maybe that's why she thought she loved him. Aside Kashiwagi, Sachiko had never been closed to anyone before she met the Yamayurikai. Her grandfather once warned her not to trust people easily "You are an Ogasawara, people will want to be close to you, gain your trust and take advantage of you. That's how life works for us wealthy people." her grandfather told her and that was proven when she started to attend business parties where she met lots of two-faced people. Sachiko had been careful since that day. She hid her emotions through her cold exterior. After living that way for a long time, she thought she's already numb, that she will never felt something strong to anyone again after Suguru.

How wrong she was.

Yumi Fukuzawa. The one who seen through her, the first person seen her cry and the very same person that brought back a real smile on her face. She doesn't know how Yumi did this to her and the fact that she just met this girl a week ago made her more confused as how this girl can have such a strong affect on her.

A sounds of footsteps woke her from her reverie. She's sitting under the tree enjoying the fine weather not too far from the Ogasawara mansion. She's holding a book that she was supposed to read but end up lost in thought 'bout certain girl instead. Turning her head to the sounds she heard, she saw her mother approaching to her.

"Sachiko, I figured you're here." Sayako said in a soft voice as she sat down next to her daughter. "The weather is nice today, isn't it?"

"Yes mother" replied Sachiko "were you looking at me?"

"I asked the maid to wake you up for breakfast but she said you're not in your room." came the reply from her mother.

"I got up early, I saw the weather is nice so i went here to enjoy it." Sachiko said, she noticed a maid walking at their direction carrying a tray of tea and cake. Sayako also saw this smiled at Sachiko

"Let's have breakfast here for a change." She said. The maid poured a tea to their teacup and served it to them then excused herself after.

Sachiko made a bite of her cake, the thought of cake reminds her again of Yumi, the girl loves cake, not just cake but everything sweets. A smile made it ways to Sachiko's beautiful face remembering how the younger girl's eyes lit up whenever she ate something sweets. This didn't go unnoticed to a pair of eyes that staring at her intently. Sayako was intrigued. It made her happy to see Sachiko this way but she wants to know the reason behind her daughter's smile.

"Are you going to meet up with the Yamayurikai today?" asked Sayako knowing her daughter will be out after lunch. Sachiko went back to reality when she heard her mother talking to her.

"No mother, I'll be meeting up with a friend." she simply said. Her mother raised an eyebrow

"A friend? I didn't know you have other friend aside from Yamayurikai?" asked Sayako in curiosity.

"She's a first year at Lilian, I just met her a week ago but we got along well quickly." explained Sachiko, her smile never leaving her face.

"I'm glad to see you happy, Sachiko..." she took her daughter's hand and caressed it gently "...whoever this friend of yours, I want to thank her for making you smile like that." Sayako finished affectionately.

Sachiko gave her mother a warm smile and said "Her name is Yumi, mother. I'll invite her sometime here if you're okay with it."

"I'm more than happy to meet her, Sachiko." Sayako replied honestly.

The two of them continued their breakfast happily as they talked about different topic that morning. This is the first time Sachiko open up to her mother and spending time with her mother like this isn't that bad in fact, she wished this won't be the last time.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Yumi waved to Sachiko as soon as she saw the girl get off the car. Sachiko noticed her, waved back at her while walking at her direction.

"You look good, Yumi." complimented Sachiko, seeing the girl wearing a cute double layer blouse, the inner has a white color and the outer layer is blue matching with jeans.

"Thank you, Sachiko-sama" Yumi said looking at her, Sachiko is wearing a dark skinny jeans a white top with white blazer. "You're beautiful as always." she added.

Sachiko smiled at her brightly and started walking with Yumi. "So what are we going to do, Yumi?" Sachiko asked curiously.

"be like a normal teenagers" replied Yumi and added "let's go shopping first!" she grabbed Sachiko's hand and pulled her into the building. Sachiko didn't complain, besides, she likes the feeling of Yumi holding her hands. Their first stop is a clothing store. Yumi excitedly walk in the store with Sachiko. Sachiko is smiling happily as she watched Yumi excitedly browsing the pile of clothes, she soon do the same and join Yumi choosing different outfit. She enjoyed how Yumi suggest something for her to try on and vice versa. She didn't knew that shopping can be this fun. She never been in one before, usually she will just shop alone or shop online. This experience with Yumi is new to her but likes it.

Yumi and Sachiko continued buying things from shop to shop, by the time they got tired they already carrying a few bags. They both agreed to take a break and grab something to eat.

"What do you want to eat, Yumi?" asked Sachiko.

"Ice cream." Yumi said quickly grinning ear to ear. Sachiko giggled at the enthusiastic response of the girl.

"let's buy an ice cream then, come on!" said Sachiko pulling Yumi with her.

"Sachiko-sama! You're more excited than me. The ice cream won't run away, no need to hurry!" Yumi said giggling.

"Yeah I know, but it can be sold out. I don't want to be looked like your babysitter when you cried over ice cream." teased Sachiko.

"Hey! I won't cry over small things like ice cream!" she said pouting but smile as she saw different flavors of ice cream displayed in front of her.

Sachiko giggled more and received a simple "hmf" from Yumi. "Sorry Yumi, you just so fun to watch." she apologize half-heartedly "as an apology, choose any flavors you want, my treat." said Sachiko.

"Apology accepted!" beamed Yumi. She then pointed the flavors she wanted to try, Sachiko also ordered one for herself. After paying they went to sit at one of the vacant table to rest up and savour their ice cream.

"Sachiko-sama, I think I had enough of shopping, do you still have something want or need to buy?" asked Yumi as she finished eating her ice cream.

"I think I had enough too. We already bought much." replied Sachiko "What do you have in mind?"

"Let's take a walk in the park." Yumi suggested.

"I'd like that." Sachiko said smiling at her. Yumi just nodded. Sachiko had to call her driver to put their shopping bags at the car.

The two walked in comfortable silence. Each savouring the feeling of having the presence of one another.

"Are you having fun, Sachiko-sama?" asked Yumi breaking the silence.

"Yes" the quick reply of Sachiko. "a lot." she added.

"I'm glad." said Yumi "This is my first time hanging out with a friend." Yumi admitted.

Sachiko looked at her incredulously but reply anyway "Me too." Yumi understand the look from Sachiko and explained

"I'm telling the truth, Sachiko-sama..." she lets out a breath before continuing "I am a victim of bully back then... not physically. They did it by words, telling awful things and all. That's the reason I've been transferred to Lillian by my parents." she finished.

Sachiko is having a hard time believing what she just heard. 'how dare them hurt Yumi?!' she screamed angrily in her mind. Sachiko pulled Yumi into a hug which Yumi reciprocated, they stayed like that for a minute or so. It was Yumi who pulled back first, she led Sachiko to a bench facing the lake and sat next to each other. "I had so much fun today." Yumi spoke softly watching the sunset with Sachiko.

"The best day I ever had." Sachiko look straight in Yumi's eyes "Thank you, Yumi." she said sincerely.

"always be my pleasure, Sachiko-sama" she sighed knowing this is the end of their date. "as much as I don't want to, but I think this is where we will part for today." Yumi said sadly standing up from the bench. Sachiko nodded, she's also sad, her day with Yumi had been great that she never wanted it to end.

"I'll see you at school then." Sachiko said.

"Yes. Take care, Sachiko-sama." replied Yumi.

That night, both Sachiko and Yumi had a silly grin plastered on their face.

A/N: Kinda OOC but hope you still like it.


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING

The siblings collapsed on the bench, both exhausted from a long tennis match that had just ended. Yumi is panting heavily with a huge smile, she turned to face her brother who's busy wiping his sweat away with a towel.

"I won." Yumi said proudly.

"I know." answered Yuuki nonchalantly, he knew his chance of defeating his sister is low. Yumi is amazingly good at tennis though he wasn't sure if her sister is aware of this.

"I'm fine with anything for dinner." Yumi said smiling widely, her and Yuuki made a bet before the game started that the loser will be the one to prepare dinner without any help from the winner tonight. Yuuki groaned in response, he felt stupid for agreeing to that bet knowing he will end up a loser.

"how's your date with Sachiko-sama yesterday?" Yuuki asked changing the topic.

"It went great, Yuuki. I even opened up to her a little." Yumi answered her brother truthfully.

"I'm happy for you, Mom and dad will be too when they hear about it." Yuuki said smiling to her. Yumi returned the smile grateful to have such a loving family. Even though their parents always on a business trip, Yumi and Yuuki knows that their parents loves them. Their parents never forced them into business. Unlike any other wealthy businessman, Miki and Yuichiro Fukuzawa let their children choose what they want to be. When Yumi had shown an interest into sports, they supported her and encourage her to pursue it despite the fact that she is a girl and must act as a lady.

"But starting tomorrow we won't be able to have lunch together again, she'll be busy preparing for the school festival." replied Yumi to her brother.

"It's not that bad Yumi, at least you two can still see each other at morning before class or you can visit her at their rehearsal, I'm sure Sachiko will be happy to see you there." replied Yuuki to brighten up her sister. Realizing her brother was right, Yumi immediately lit up. "Thanks Yuuki." she said gratefully, she gave Yuuki a hug which Yuuki gladly returned.

******XxXxXxXxXxX**

Yumi is sitting in the bus that will take her to Lilian Academy, she was so lost in her thought that she didn't realized that she already reached her destination. Standing up, she fixed her skirt and walk out the bus. 'I still don't know how to approach Sachiko-sama, I want to at least walk with her or talk a little before morning class starts but I don't want to be a bother.'

"Gokigenyou, Yumi." a soft voice spoke to her bringing her back to reality. Sachiko is walking behind her, smiling warmly. Yumi doesn't need to turned around to know who's the owner of the voice is. A smile suddenly made way in to her face, she already forgotten whatever she was thinking/worries earlier.

"Sachiko-sama, gokigenyou." Yumi greeted back and in whisper she added shyly "I missed you." a pink hue is visible on her cheeks.

"I missed you too, Yumi. Saturday was a great experience. I hope that won't be the last." Sachiko admitted. The two of them stopped in front of Maria-sama statue to offer a prayer.

"We can hang out anytime you want." said Yumi after they're done with their prayer. Their conversation continued as they walk together to the school ground. They were too engrossed in conversation that they hadn't noticed the look of intrigued the other students giving to them. Sachiko is after all, known as the "Ice Princess" a cold and aloof person, so seeing her with Yumi talking and laughing comfortably surprised them.

Not too far from Sachiko and Yumi, the three Roses are silently tailing them. Sei, Youko and Erico are watching the two with so much interests.

"Youko, is that really our Sa-chan? I never seen her so.. carefree." Sei said the last part quietly.

"I still can't believe it but that's really her." answered Youko, her eyes still fixed to Sachiko and Yumi.

"Does any of you knew who's that girl she's talking with?" asked Erico more interested at the identity of the young girl who managed to melt the ice in Sachiko. Her two companion shook their head and muttered a "no"

Yumi and Sachiko made a stop to the library, they both have books to return that morning and it also gave them a little more time to be in each other's presence. This is where the three roses decided to leave them and headed to the rose mansion.

"I think the girl is a first year." said Erico when they reached the rose mansion.

"Yeah I think so too, that girl is too cute, for me not to notice over the year." Sei answered her, grinning.

"I wonder if Sachiko thought about of taking that girl under her wing." Erico said looking at Youko who's just finished making tea for the three of them. Youko handed their tea and leaned against the window watching the scenery outside.

"I'm not sure, but if she did thought about making that girl her petite seour, I will support her. It is obvious that Sachiko is happy with her. I just hope she will introduce us to her." explained Youko, she was about to say more but stopped herself as she spotted Sachiko through the window, she sat down to her usual seat and began a new conversation not related to earlier while waiting for Sachiko and the others so they can start the meeting.

Yumi arrived at her classroom holding a huge smile on her face, Tsukako the first one to notice, without a word took a picture of the smiling girl. Yumi took her seat ignoring Tsukako but the photographer followed her to her seat.

"You've been smiling quite a lot lately, Yumi-san." said Tsukako grinning at her.

"Good Morning to you too Tsukako-san, can't you just be happy for me without prying?" Yumi tried to sounds annoyed but failed as she can't remove the smile in her face. The photographer shrugged, she decided not to nag her friend for the time being.

"I'll try. by the way Yumi-san, you can join me and Mami-san at lunch." Tsukako pointed Yamaguchi Mami who's engaged to a deep conversation with another classmate. The said girl is their classmate and a member of newspaper club, her and Tsukako became friends after working together at one of their newspaper weekly issue. "don't worry, she may appear serious but she's nice." she added reassuringly.

"Thank you, Tsukako-san. I'll join you then, though I am sure you will constantly take pictures of me while eating." She jokingly said, thankful that her friend invited her to join them knowing she wont be able to have lunch with Sachiko. Tsukako's smile grew wider at the response.

"You bet!" answered the photographer enthusiastically. Yumi groaned in response, she was just joking but her friend took it seriously. Tsukako laughed at the response she received from her friend. Soon, their teacher walked in the class and start their lesson for that morning.

Sachiko and Rei are the last to arrived at the cafeteria where the Yamayurikai agreed to have lunch and discuss something about the school festival. Rei took a seat next to her cousin and petite seour, Yoshino while Sachiko sat next to her Onee-sama, Youko. They both apologize for making them wait. When they are settled in, the group begin their lunch meeting. Sachiko got bored in the middle of the meeting that her eyes began wondering around the cafeteria. She observes different group of students around her, some are laughing heartily, others are just silent enjoying their meal, most of them are looking at them in dreamy face, but one group of friends or rather one person that belong to that group caught her attention most.

'Yumi'

Yumi is happily conversing with Tsukako and Mami when she felt someone is looking at her. She scanned the cafeteria to confirm her suspicion, she immediately caught the owner of the blue orbs that staring at her intently.

'Sachiko-sama'

without realizing it, they both put a smile on their faces.

The small changes between the two didn't go unnoticed to Youko and the roses. The three of them are keeping an eye on Sachiko ever since she stepped in the cafeteria. Youko gave a last one glance at the brown hair girl before turning her attention to the meeting that was going on.

******XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Rei, be Sachiko's partner for the meantime, we're going to practice the dance between Cinderella and the Prince." Instructed Youko in a command tone. After class ended that afternoon, they headed to the gymnassium for their first rehearsal. Rei and Sachiko obeyed. They position themselves and start practicing. An hour had passed when Youko announced to take a break.

"Sachiko, can we talk?" Youko said in calm voice. Sachiko just nodded in response. Youko led Sachiko outside the gym and sat down at one of the bench there.

"What do you want to talk about Onee-sama?" asked Sachiko

"I noticed the change in you recently, you seem... happier. Is there someone behind this?" Youko already knew the answer but she wanted Sachiko to open up with her.

"I guess you already know, Onee-sama." replied Sachiko, she didn't intend to keep Yumi a secret from her Onee-sama she just doesn't know how to say it to Youko. She never been good at opening up and her Onee-sama knew that.

"I saw how you looked and smiled at the girl at the cafeteria earlier." explained Youko, mentioning of the earlier events, Sachiko can't help but smile "just like that." added Youko when she notice the smile on Sachiko's, she herself smiled too.

"She's Fukuzawa Yumi a first year." start Sachiko, she told her Onee-sama all that happened a week ago between her and Yumi. All throughout the story Sachiko spoke to her affectionately. Youko listened intently, she's glad that Sachiko found someone that truly care for her.

"Sachiko, are you planning to offer her your rosary?" Youko asked after the girl had finished her story.

"I don't know Onee-sama, I want to but... What if she decline?" Sachiko replied hesitantly. Youko understood the fear, Sachiko just met Yumi a week ago, they are just starting to strengthen their friendship. Youko place her hand to Sachiko's affectionately.

"Don't rush it Sachiko, give yourself and Yumi-chan time. Ask her when both of you are ready. Everything's gonna be fine." she said to reassure her dear petite seour.

"Thank you, Onee-sama." a grateful Sachiko replied.

"just don't make me wait too long, Sachiko. I won't graduate until you make her your seour." Youko said half truth half lie. They both giggled as they went back inside the gym.

**A/N: **boring chapter but I hope you still like it. sorry for the long wait and thanks for taking time reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING

"Sachiko, are you alright? The Onee-samas said that your prince Kashiwagi-san will be joining us today." asked Rei concerned, she's aware of Sachiko's dislikes towards men, and the Hanadera's student council president that will be joining the rehearsal today is not an exception.

"I'll be fine, Rei. Thank you for your concern." answered Sachiko, she gave her friend a genuine smile to reassure her friend. She understood Rei's concerned, she'd been awfully quiet the whole day, she's also been caught frowning many times and even spacing out in class. This odd behaviour of her is nothing to do with meeting Kashiwagi today though, okay maybe a little but that's just a small thing. There's only one person she knew can change her mood drastically.

'Yumi'

Sachiko let out a heavy breathe as she and Rei walk their way to Rose Mansion. Her mind wonder to Yumi. She hadn't seen the younger girl the whole day. She considered asking Shimako when lunch came (Yumi's classmate) if the girl came to school but dismissed it when she realized she doesn't have a good reason to ask or she maybe sound like a creepy stalker. Asking Yoshino is a big NO NO either considering how much of a pry Yoshino can be, so she has no choice but to keep her curiosity to herself. 'Oh Yumi what are you doing to me?' again, Sachiko let out a heavy sigh. She felt a hand gently squeezed her shoulder, raising her head she saw Rei smiling at her encouragingly.

"we're here." said Rei standing at the front of rose mansion "are you ready?" Sachiko just smiled at her and nodded. Opening the door, they were welcomed by the over enthusiastic Erico and Yoshino. The latter drag Rei to who knows where and that leaves Sachiko to Rosa Foeteda.

"Where's Rosa Gigantea and my Onee-sama?" asked Sachiko noticing the absence of the two roses, she knew that Shimako has a cleaning duty and will be late.

"They are waiting for the prince to arrive." Eriko shrugged "come, let's try you on your costume!"

After the fitting and suggesting some adjustment on her costume, Sachiko walk off the rose mansion, telling Erico that she will be waiting at the gym for their rehearsal. On her way, she spotted Kashiwagi Suguru with her Onee-sama and Rosa Gigantea walking at her direction, she hid behind a tree until the three walk past at her. Oddly, Sachiko felt no pain as she watched the back of her fiance, the pain she felt in the past for breaking her heart has gone. 'does it mean that I already moved on?' 'did I really loved him in the first place?' Sachiko doesn't know the answer.

"Are you okay, Sachiko-sama?" a voice she knew too well disrupted her thought. Sachiko turned around to face a very concerned Yumi.

"Yes, I am fine." Sachiko felt a smile tug at her lips "It's nice to see you, Yumi."

"Is that him?" Yumi asked reffering to Kashiwagi.

"Yes, that's my cousin and fiance but you have nothing to worry. I am fine now." Sachiko said reassuringly as she walk the girl inside the gymnasium.

"I may not be as handsome as your prince but if you may please my princess..." Yumi walk to where the sound system is and turn it on, she then face Sachiko, gave her a wink before asking "Can I have this dance with you, Princess?" Yumi mentally berated herself for her action but manage to keep her smile.

"please, I would love that" is the polite answer from Sachiko. She's aware of what the younger girl is doing, Yumi wants her to relax before facing Kashiwagi. Sachiko can't help but smile to the thoughtfulness of Yumi. She took Yumi's hand with her and they begun to move their body gracefully through the music. They both let themselves be lost in each other gaze as they continued dancing.

"I have no idea dancing can be so much fun."

"neither do I"

Both girls smiled broadly. They were too lost in the moment that they failed to notice that they were no longer alone in the room. Standing near the entrance of the gym are the Yamayurikai with Kashiwagi. Each of them held a different expression. Youko have a pleasant smile, seeing her petite seour with Yumi dancing happily made her heart flutter. Shimako and Rei are the most shocked and confused in the group, their eyes were wide and mouth slightly open. They can't make out if what is happening in front of them is true. Right before their eyes is Sachiko dancing gracefully with a younger girl. Her usual expressionless face is now so expressive glowing with happiness, her dull eyes before became bright blue eyes gazing affectionately at the girl she's dancing with, and her smile.. it is no longer fake, the smile is so true and genuine. Shimako and Rei although shocked can't help but be happy for their dear friend. Eriko and Yoshino both have a mysterious smile, No one can tell what's really on their mind. Kashiwagi and Sei watch the two in amusement, both held a playful smirk on their faces. All of them leave out Yoshino, wanted to meet this girl that manage to cracked the mask of the aloof Ice Princess. The end of the song brought Sachiko and Yumi in to the real world.

"Yumi-chan!" Yumi turned to the direction of the voice and saw her best friend running to her, Yoshino throw herself in Yumi, pulling the girl to a tight hug. "I missed you! Are you here to watch the rehearsal?" Yoshino asked with so much enthusiasm, still hugging the girl. Yumi on the other hand struggling to breathe, her face turned from red to violet.

"Yoshino-san can you release Yumi already? She can't breathe." Sachiko said, concern is evident in her voice. Yoshino release the poor Yumi from her tight hug immediately.

"Sorry Yumi-chan! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Yoshino-chan." said Yumi after recovering, she looked around and saw the rest of Yamayurikai looking at them in curiosity, she directed her attention to them and politely introduce herself. "Gokigenyou, I am Fukuzawa Yumi, I apologize for the fuss I'd caused."

"No problem Yumi-chan and you can stay too if you want." said Youko smiling at her. Yumi glance at Sachiko, the girl have a frown in her beautiful face, curious as to what made the girl frown, she follow where Sachiko is looking. What she saw is Kashiwagi and his cheeky grin. Yumi suddenly felt irritated as she saw him though she doesn't know why.

"I'll stay. thank you, Rosa Chinensis." she said simply as she took Sachiko's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sachiko's frown replaced by a warm smile. It's really a mystery to Sachiko how the simple gesture like this from Yumi can make her feel better. She muttered a 'thank you' to Yumi before approaching her cousin. Yumi then realize that she's still with Youko's presence. "does it really okay for me to stay here?" she asked.

"It's fine besides, Sachiko needs your moral support." Youko said winking at the younger girl, she chuckled when a full blush appeared at Yumi's expressive face.

Youko start giving instruction to everyone, Yumi just watch them at one side, her body is pressed against the wall and her arms crossed in her chest. A blond hair girl approach her grinning widely at her, Yumi recognize her as Rosa Gigantea, this girl have the same playful aura like Yoshino had but she knew Rosa Gigantea is much worse than her best friend. 'Maria-sama, Yoshino is more than enough please don't add another one.' Unfortunately, Yumi's silent prayer is a little too late because the said girl is already in front of her, staring at her face intently. "Ah! Yumi-chan, Shimako is right, your face is really like an open book!" exclaimed Sei. Yumi is about to reply, however, the Rosa Gigantea surprised her when the said girl snake her arm around Yumi's waste. Yumi let out a loud "Eep" cute sound in surprise that attract unwanted attention from everyone inside the gym. The poor girl hang her head from embarrassment, her face has a dark shade of red.

Meanwhile at the same place not too far from Yumi and Rosa Gigantea's direction, a pair of eyes are quietly glaring at Sei. Her grip on her dance partner's shoulder tightened as she watch Sei laughing uncontrollably at Yumi's expression. She felt like running in to them and give the older girl a piece of her mind.

"You know if looks could kill, Rosa Gigantea will be dead ten times now." Kashiwagi said smirking. Sachiko glared at him and stepped hard on his foot.

"Can't you say something with much more sense like breaking off our engagement for example." Sachiko stated exasperated. Kashiwagi slightly whimpered in pain on his foot but didn't stop their dancing.

"You know I can't do that Sa-chan, It's your father and grandfather who arranged it. I have no power against them." Kashiwagi explained matter-of-factly. Their conversation was disrupted by Youko's another instruction. The two dropped the subject and turned their attention at the rehearsal.

"here" said Yumi, handing Yoshino a can of juice.

"thanks, Yumi-chan!" replied Yoshino, the others let her rest for awhile since she doesn't have much scenes to practice. "so, Yumi-chan.. remember our conversation the other day?" Yumi put her fingers in her chin as she thought hard, her face is frowning in concentration when suddenly a bulb lit up inside her head

"Ah! you mean me having no Onee-sama yet?" asked Yumi in confirmation. Yoshino nodded as she took a sip on her drink. "what about it?" asked Yumi again. Yoshino sighed, her friend can be so dense sometimes.

"What can you say about the seour system?" Yoshino asked when she realized she haven't heard Yumi's opinion yet about the seour system.

"hmm, I think it's nice. You see... my mom is an alumni of Lillian, she told me some stories of her schooldays and most of it are about her relationship with her Onee-sama. Even they weren't in Lillian anymore they still keep in touch when they have time." explained Yumi.

"I see, so you don't have a problem in seour system... then why the heck you still don't have an Onee-sama!" Yoshino exclaimed the last part that made few other occupants of the room who heard Yoshino looked at them. Yumi gave them an apologetic smile and directed her attention to her friend.

"geez Yoshino-chan, can't you keep your voice down, you are attracting everyone's attention!" Yoshino just shrugged like she doesn't care. Yumi can only sigh before speaking again "It's not that I don't want to have an Onee-sama, It just..."

"You and Sachiko-sama get along pretty well, did you consider her to be your Onee-sama? Yoshino interrupted. Yumi stared at her blankly for a minute, proccessing in her mind what her friend just said.

"b-but there's no way Sachiko-sama will offer her rosary to someone like m-me!" Yumi quickly said when she understood clearly what her friend meant.

"but if she did, will you accept it?" Yoshino asked ignoring the frantic reaction of her friend.

"w-well, I... I don't know really." answered Yumi hesitantly, she saw Yoshino raised an eyebrow so she explain more, "I'm not sure if I'm good enough for her." she said almost inaudible.

"You are more than good enough!" Yoshino took a deep breathe before continuing, "Yumi-chan don't talk small about yourself, can't you see how much affect you have in Sachiko-sama? You're the only one I know that made the ice princess smile so real!"

"thank you, Yoshino-chan" Yumi said gratefully, a smile suddenly began to form in her cute face when she saw Sachiko approaching them.

**A/N**: should I continue this story?


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**: I own NOTHING

Yuuki is already preparing their dinner when Yumi got home. The rehearsal took longer than she expected but she had a lot of fun. The members of Yamayuri had been so nice to her, they are all easy-going and she was treated like one of them. The best part of course was, she got to spent time with her favorite person Sachiko. Yumi sighed when her conversation with Yoshino pops up in her mind. She knew Yoshino was somewhat right but she still can't shake off the feeling of being not good enough for Sachiko. 'do I want her to be my Onee-sama but most important, does SHE wants to be my Onee-sama?' Yumi groaned in this, she knew she won't know the answer unless she ask Sachiko herself. Unbeknownst to her Sachiko is also having the same question as her.

**XxXxXxX**

"I'm home, mother." greeted Sachiko as she got off the car. Her mother welcome her with a warm smile and enveloped Sachiko in to a hug. It surprised Sachiko since her mother never did this often unless something good happened, nevertheless, Sachiko returned the hug. 'maybe something must have happened' she thought. She didn't pry because she knew her mother will talk about it if she wanted to. Sayako released her from the hug and told her to get change since the dinner will be ready soon.

After dinner was over, Sachiko went straight to her room to do her homework but found herself recalling the events that afternoon instead. 'We are not seour yet but she already supporting me, I wonder if I could be a good Onee-sama to her.' she mused to herself. The thought of offering her rosary to a first year never crossed her mind before, she maybe admired by many but her cold personality is keeping them away from her but not Yumi. The younger girl had been so understanding and supportive to her. 'like a petite seour to her Onee-sama' she can't help but smile at the thought. "I just hope Yumi accept my rosary but no matter what I will make her my petite seour" Sachiko said to herself with determination before continuing her homework.

**XxXxXxX**

A loud "eep" echoed at the school ground of Lillian that made the other students looked at the two figures that caused it. Yumi, being Yumi, can't helped but be embarrassed at the sudden attention, her already red face became redder as she heard the students squealed in delight seeing her cute embarrass expression.

"R-rosa Gigantea! G-gokigenyou, can you please let go of me already, p-people are staring at us." Yumi stuttered forcing herself to regain her composure but with no such luck as she watch Sei biting her lips trying her best as to not burst in laughter. "You did it intentionally, didn't you?"

"Yup, you're reaction is too cute, Yumi-chan." Sei replied, she somehow manage not to laugh but she has a huge grin plastered in her face. It was just a coincidence that she saw Yumi that morning. She thought of giving the younger girl a usual "gokigenyou" greeting but then she realize it would be fun to see Yumi's reaction if she approach her differently. With that in mind, Sei sneak up on Yumi very carefully so the girl won't notice her, when she's close enough, Sei wrapped her arms around Yumi's waist and whispered "gokigenyou Yumi-chan" in a husky voice. Sei got the reaction she's expecting, the younger girl, jumped in surprise and an "eep" sound came out louder than she expected that attracted attention from the passers-by.

"I don't know if being c-cute is a blessing, I guess it's not if you will always put me in this kind of situation." Yumi said and stuttered at the word 'cute', too shy to admit that she is indeed CUTE. Sei let go of Yumi from the hug and walked side by side with her.

"Your cuteness is a blessing! I bet that is one of your quality that got the attention of a certain raven hair girl." Sei replied, she chuckled when Yumi's face grew even redder if possible.

"You are making fun of me Rosa Gigantea" Yumi said, faking her annoyance by stomping and pouting. Unfortunately for her, Sei didn't buy her act but instead, she continue her teasing to Yumi as they walk together.

It's a mystery to Yumi how she made it to her classroom alive. She made a mental note to not get near around Rosa Gigantea if she don't want to live her life in embarrassment. It seems like the current rose specialty is to tease people to no end. 'But there's no way I could avoid Rosa Gigantea if I wanted to be closer to Sachiko-sama' Yumi sighed as she took her seat and settled herself in it 'I guess I just have to endure Sei-sama's teasing.' Yumi was snapped from her thoughts by the sounds of bell signalling the starts of morning class, not long after the bell rang, her teacher walk in and begin their lesson.

**XxXxXxX**

Sachiko and Rei are on their way to the Rose Mansion to meet the others for lunch when they bump into Sei.

"Ah, Sa-chan there you are!" Sei said excitedly as she drag Sachiko with her, Rei though curious as to what's happening, followed the two.

"Rosa Gigantea where are you taking me?" asked Sachiko curiously.

"to Yumi-chan's class!" Sei exclaimed, throwing her fist in the air.

"what are we going to do there?" Rei asked.

"Get Yumi, Sa-chan here will invite Yumi-chan to eat with us." Sei said pointing to Sachiko.

"and why will I do that, Rosa Gigantea?" asked Sachiko in suspicion.

"I have no ill intention Sa-chan" Sei said quickly "In fact, I am doing you a favor! I know you missed having lunch with Yumi-chan and if you are planning to make her your petite seour, she have to be comfortable with us since we will be working together in the Yamayurikai in the future." Sachiko can't argue to that, she knew too well that Sei is right

"that is if she accept my rosary" Sachiko said more than to herself but Sei and Rei heard it loud and clear. The two shared a knowing look and smiled.

"Yumi-chan!" Sei called as soon as they made it to Yumi's classroom. Everyone in the room almost faint as they saw not only one but three people they admire walked in to their classroom. Rosa Gigantea run to Yumi with the intention of hugging the younger girl but Yumi expecting this action from Sei, avoid it with ease. "Yumi-chan doesn't want my hug anymore?" Sei said in mocking hurt, putting her hand on her chest for more effect. Yumi, not buying the act rolled her eyes but suddenly felt a chill noticing the look that Sei's fans giving to her. 'I understand Sachiko-sama has a lot of people admiring her but Rosa Gigantea?! Seriously! what the heck they saw in her?!' screamed Yumi in her thought. A giggled that became a laughter snapped Yumi from her thoughts. It was none other than Sei of course but what surprised her is the amused expression from Rei and Sachiko trying the urge to giggle but failed.

"Uhm... What's so funny?" asked Yumi curious as to what made the three laugh "and more importantly, what are you three doing here? Not that I don't want you to be here but you guys are attracting quite a huge fans." she added as she pointed her finger to the students outside their classroom trying to take a glance to their idols.

"Sorry Yumi-chan, it's just that your face telling us exactly what you are thinking!" Sei half heartedly apologize.

"And as to why we're here... We are hoping you can join us to have lunch with us at the Rose Mansion." Sachiko chimed in so Rosa Gigantea won't be able to tease Yumi further "only if you want to" she quickly add but secretly hoping Yumi will accept the invitation. Yumi hearing this, grabbed her lunchbox and pulled Sachiko outside the room as she said

"let's go! We don't want to make others wait, do we?" Sachiko let out a giggle at the enthusiastic reply of the younger girl 'it so silly of me to think that Yumi will decline my invitation' Sachiko thought smiling to herself.

Yoshino immediately lit up to see not only her Onee-sama Rei but also her best friend Yumi joining their lunch at the Rose Mansion. Yumi welcomed by everyone with a warm smile, she almost feel comfortable with them if only Sei and and Yoshino wasn't there.

"Yumi-chan, I'm glad you decided to join us but why are you hiding at Sachiko's back?" Youko worriedly said thinking that they scared the younger girl.

"Don't be scared Yumi-chan, we do not bite." Eriko jokingly said as she took notice the worried look from Yumi.

"Uhm yeah I know, you guys are... Nice. But Rosa Foeteda there's a Rosa Gigantea Jr. sitting beside you!" answered Yumi looking at Yoshino who have a huge grin in her face looks like ready to attack Yumi in any minute.

"Hey! I am not Sei-sama's Jr. She's a lot worse than me!" Yoshino protested to her bestfriend.

"both of you always want to hug me whenever you see me." Yumi deadpanned. "j-just look at you! I-it's like you're going to attack me any minute now!" she added as she hide herself more behind Sachiko. Sachiko held Yumi protectively as she lead her to her seat between Youko and herself.

"alright you two, stop the bantering and let's start eating." Sachiko said stopping the banter between the two best friends. Right after she mention the last part, Yumi's stomach rumbled in hunger.

"Yeah I guess we shall eat." said Yumi with a hint of pink hue on her cheeks. All of them took their seats and started to eat.

"Yumi-chan can always join us here at lunch, we will be more happy to have you here." Sei said as she took a bite of her food.

"or most likely, you'll be more happy making fun of me?" answered Yumi

"hey you can't blame me! Your expressive face is just too adorable!" Sei said remembering the scene at Yumi's classroom "your expression at your classroom a while ago was priceless!"

"Yeah, Yeah! You three..." Yumi pointed to Sei, then Rei and Sachiko as she continue "I did not forgive you yet for laughing at me without me knowing what's so funny." Yumi said puffing out her cheeks like a child. 'aww! she's so cute!' everyone in the room thought. Eriko quickly grab her phone and took a snapshot of Yumi's adorable pouting face. Yumi seeing this wanted to snatch the phone away from Rosa Foeteda but the rose is too far from her seat so she just pouted more.

"Sorry Yumi, we tried not to laugh but your expression earlier is just funny. What exactly are you thinking there? though I already had a hunch from the expression we saw." Sachiko said smiling at her. 'how can I not forgive her?' thought Yumi seeing the smile that stretched to Sachiko's beautiful face.

"Yeah Yumi-chan we are sorry for laughing at you please forgive us." Rei said apologetically.

"Okay, I forgive you two but not you!" Yumi said glaring at the grinning Sei. "and to answer your question Sachiko-sama I was thinking what did Rosa Gigantea's fans saw to her. No offense Rosa Gigantea, but honestly! I don't see anything to be admire about you!" Everyone in the room burst in laughter even Sei herself not at what Yumi said but at the disbelief expression she had as she said those things.

"Rosa Gigantea, you should be offended not laugh with us." Yoshino said trying to calm herself down from laughing.

"I'm also wondering about that Yumi-chan." both Youko and Eriko said at the same time.

"How mean!" exclaimed Sei crossing her arms to her chest "I'm extremely charming and that's enough for them to admire me."

"Yoshino-chan, why did I suddenly felt like I'm gonna throw-up?" asked Yumi holding her mouth acting like she's about to vomit.

"I don't know Yumi-chan actually I think I lost my appetite, I dont feel like eating anymore." Yoshino replied pushing her lunchbox away.

"hey! and what is that suppose to mean?!" Sei asked referring to the antics of the two.

"Onee-sama, what they meant is that what you said about being 'charming' made them lost their appetite or to Yumi's case, made her want to vomit." a quiet Shimako explained to her Onee-sama. Sei can only stared at Shimako dumbfounded 'does she really need to explain it that way?' Sei thought still looking at Shimako who's now quietly enjoying her lunch like she hadn't said anything. Again, the rose mansion filled with the sounds of laughter from the occupants as they watch the reaction from Sei. The lunch went on as they talk, tease and laugh with one another. This was the first time that the usually quiet Rose Mansion became loud and lively.

"What do you think of Yumi-chan?" Eriko asked to Youko after the lunch with their kouhai. She, Youko and Sei are now walking back to their classroom.

"She will be a great addition to the Yamayurikai." the quick answer of Youko. The other roses agreed. All are looking forward for that day to come.

**A/N:** for my few followers of this story and reader... I apologize for making you wait for the update. I actually having a hard time writing an English fanfic since this isn't my first language but for those few people who's reading this one I will try to continue and finish it. Let me know if you want me to continue, so my effort won't go to waste. again, I thank you guys for taking the time reading my work. HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I own NOTHING not even the song

Weeks had passed with a little mishaps for both Sachiko and Yumi. The newspaper club found out about Yumi and Sachiko's growing friendship and decided to question them about the possibility of being soeur but with no such luck as the two decline to have an interview regarding to that matter. The closeness of the Rosa Chinensis en bouton and Fukuzawa Yumi became a famous topic among the students of Lillian Academy. Both Yumi's and Sachiko's fans have different reactions and comments about them being soeur in the future. Some find it perfect, some said it's a good combination, others believe Yumi will become a great Rose in the future, there's also a small number of students that made a bad comment but other than that everything seems fine. Even some of the teachers gave Sachiko an encouragement to offer her rosary to the younger girl. Sachiko can only thank them in response, grateful to those people who's supporting and encouraging her to pursue her soeur relationship with Yumi even though sometimes she has a bad temper and cold attitude towards them. Above all them, there's one person she's thankful to have most. Yumi's appearance in her life drastically change her for the better. There's also a time that she questioned herself if what she really felt for the younger girl but immediately dismiss it knowing it will only confuse her more. For now though, all her focus is to make Yumi her petite soeur and get to know her more. It's been a month since the two met but Yumi only told her a little about herself and her family. All their conversation are always about school works, activities or more about Sachiko herself. It's not like Yumi didn't want to talk about it, it's just that the topic itself never brought up. She and Yumi also didn't had much enough time to be alone together to talk about some private matter, they always been at the presence of Yamayurikai since their only free time is the lunch break which they normally spent at the rose mansion. When class is over the two girls were busy preparing for the school festival. Sachiko rehearsing their Cinderella play and Yumi helping her class for the event they will be doing for the festival. Sometimes when Yumi's class weren't too busy, Yumi will sneak out of her class and go to the gym where the yamayurikai held their rehearsal just to make a small talk with Sachiko and the others. The change with Yumi and Sachiko became more and more noticeable even to their family. Sayako and Touro are both happy to see the change in Sachiko, they even asked their daughter to invite Yumi to their Mansion which Sachiko gladly said she will, after the school festival, her parents smiled at this, both are looking forward to meet the girl that made their daughter smile. On Yumi's side, Yuuki is also glad that Yumi gained more self confidence and made a few friends, he also noticed that her sister is happier. He of course report everything that was happening to her sister to their parents so they won't worry anymore and assure them that Yumi will be fine.

**XxXxXxX**

Yumi's smile seems to stretch past her cheeks as she saw Sachiko getting out of the car. The two made a plan to meet up that morning to spend the most awaited school festival together. Sachiko though nervous smiled too when she saw the excited Yumi smiling widely at her. She decided that she will asked Yumi today to be her petite soeur and that made Sachiko awfully nervous ever since she woke up 'pull yourself together Sachiko, you'd been performing a speech in front of thousands of people and you never felt nervous even once' Sachiko mentally told to herself. She compose herself not wanting to make Yumi worry about her odd behavior.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi. Did you wait long?" asked Sachiko as they start walking together to Lillian.

"I just got here a minute before you" answered Yumi still smiling "where do you want to go first?" Sachiko looked around, the usual quiet, calm and peaceful surrounding of Lillian had transformed into loud, busy but cheery atmosphere. She could see different types of stalls, booths and displays even some funny signboard everywhere.

"Let's go see Tsukako-san's exhibit." Sachiko replied remembering her photo with Yumi will be displayed there. The two headed to photography club, smiling and nodding at the students who greeted them on their way. When they made it to their destination, the first thing they saw is their own photo in the middle of the room which is the largest size among other pictures. They also noticed that the room is full with students trying to take a look at their photo, some of them asked a copy of it telling Tsukako that they will pay in any amount just to get the copy. The two greeted Tsukako then leave after before their fans could see them. After dropping by at the photography club, they continue visiting other clubs such as calligraphy, tea ceremony and flower arrangement club, there's also a display of ceramic designs, embroidery, paintings and more. When lunch time came, they both agreed to eat at one of the classroom that transformed into a butler cafe. The two were greeted by a handsome girl who's dressed in a butler outfit, she ushered Yumi and Sachiko to their table, took their order and left.

"That was fun" said Yumi starting a conversation.

"Yes it was really fun" agreed Sachiko "Where do you want to go after this?"

"I guess were done visiting clubs, maybe we should check out the booths and other class events!" answered Yumi jumping on her seat like a child in excitement. Sachiko chuckled at the giddiness of her companion.

"Seriously Yumi, you're like a child sometimes" teased Sachiko then she chuckled "no no scratch that, you're ALWAYS like a child" Yumi is about to protest but the butler came back and served their order, she can only pout at Sachiko folding her arms pretending to be annoyed. Sachiko saw this, chuckled at how adorable Yumi can be.

"It's not funny! I'm pretending to be annoyed here!" Yumi blurted out, her face suddenly became red realizing she just said out loud that she was just pretending. She heard Sachiko let out a melodic sound of laugh, a sound that she will never get tired of hearing. Yumi just smile at her as she open a new topic of conversation and began to eat, when they are done they rest for awhile then continue their festival's exploration. Yumi and Sachiko almost tried everything the festival can offer, from watching performances to playing festival games. They were now walking at the hallway when Sachiko stopped as one of the signboard caught her attention.

"Sachiko-sama, Is there any problem?" asked Yumi curious as to why the older girl suddenly stopped from walking.

"Let's try that, Yumi." Sachiko said pointing to the signboard of the haunted house.

"A-are you s-sure, S-sachiko-sama?" a stuttering Yumi asked for confirmation hoping that the older girl isn't serious. She's not really a big fan of scary things but if Sachiko wanted to try it then she will put aside her fears just this time.

"Yes but don't worry Yumi, I'll be with you." Sachiko said reassuringly, noticing the fear at Yumi's voice, she gave the younger girl a gentle squeeze on her shoulder and smiled warmly at her 'who can say 'no' to that smile?' Yumi mentally asked.

"alright, let's go then!" said Yumi throwing her fist in the air trying to be brave. Sachiko can only giggle shaking her head in amusement.

The room were plunged into darkness as soon as they stepped in to the haunted room, the only source of light is the small lantern that the staff of the haunted room gave them before entering. As they walk, they can hear scary whimper and other noises at the background that made Yumi trembled in fear. 'She's so scared, I think holding her hand won't be enough' Sachiko thought as she saw Yumi paled in fear. She heard Yumi screamed in fear again when a bloody lady in white suddenly popped up in front of them, Yumi can't take it anymore so she grabbed Sachiko's arms and clung to it. Sachiko didn't complained knowing how scared Yumi is. She even pulled the younger girl closer to her hoping that it'll make Yumi's fear lessen. What both girls doesn't aware of, is that they both enjoying the position they were in. Sachiko and Yumi manage to came out of the haunted room without losing Yumi's voice in too much screaming and without breaking Sachiko's eardrums.

"Remind me not to enter a haunted house EVER again" said Yumi, her paled face is returning to a normal color now.

"but it was a fun experience Yumi, I got to see your scared expression, it was priceless!" teased Sachiko

"mou, that was a scary experience and why does everyone of you making fun of my expression?" pouted Yumi.

"because you are too adorable making different expressions" answered Sachiko looking at her wristwatch "Yumi, I have to go meet up the others, the play will be starting in a few hours!" Yumi's eyes widen as she heard this. She was enjoying her time with Sachiko so much that it totally slipped her mind about the play.

"Oh! Youko-sama is going to kill you for showing up late!" Yumi exclaimed

"She can't do that or the play won't have a Cinderella" Sachiko replied chuckling at the exaggerated response from Yumi, it did not took long before Yumi joined in too.

"You're late, Sachiko!" her Onee-sama scold her. Sachiko, already expecting this, apologize to Youko and the others for showing up thirty minutes late.

"So why are you late?" asked Eriko as she help Sachiko with her costume and make-up. Everyone in the room looked at them waiting for Sachiko to answer. It's very odd for Sachiko to show up late so it made them curious as to what made the princess late to this important event.

"I'd lost track of time" she simply answered but a smile became visible to her face. This didn't go unnoticed to everyone in the room. Sachiko didn't need to elaborate her answer, her smile is enough for them to know that Yumi had something to do with it.

A big round of applause filled the auditorium as all the characters of the 'Cinderella' bow at the end part of the play. It was a great success. Everyone at the Yamayurikai are glad that the audience liked it. They also received a huge amount of compliments from them, most are about the two gorgeous lead of the play. Kashiwagi and Sachiko just gave them a grateful smile or giving them a handshake to show their appreciation. Their long and tiring practice everyday were worth the effort seeing how the audience loved their performance.

"Congratulations everyone, all of you are great back there!" beamed Yumi when she made it to the backstage, everyone looked at her except Yoshino and Sei who ran to her and gave her a hug.

"thank you Yumi-chan!" replied the two after they let go Yumi from the hug. Yumi smiled at them then directed her attention to Sachiko.

"You were gorgeous as always Sachiko-sama" she complimented, the whole time she was watching the play, her eyes were only focus on Sachiko, the older girl is just too beautiful that she can't take her eyes off of her.

"Thank you Yumi, can you wait for me a minute? I will just change in comfortable clothes. I have something important to tell you." Sachiko said, she is happy that Yumi liked her performance but she has something more important she must do and that can't wait any longer. Unfortunately, Yumi can't stay that long, telling Sachiko that she has to help her class with their event for not participating all day since she spent the whole day with Sachiko. The older girl though disappointed, let Yumi know that it's alright and she will just wait for Yumi to finish all her work so they can walk home together. The Yamayurikai gave her a friendly a hug and thank her for watching the play before she left.

**XxXxXxX**

It's already five in the afternoon and the festival is draws to an end. Sachiko is growing impatient and nervous at the same time. She didn't want to end this day without asking Yumi the most important thing she needed to ask. She had plenty of time that morning to tell Yumi but she felt like it wasn't the right time yet or maybe she just too nervous that Yumi will refuse her but whatever the reasons were, she knew she have to ask Yumi before the festival ends.

"Sachiko, are you alright?" asked Youko to her petite soeur noticing the uneasiness of Sachiko.

"Yes Onee-sama, nothing to be concern about." Sachiko answered not wanting to worry her Onee-sama.

"Sa-chan, Youko! Let's go, the band will start performing soon!" Sei called dragging them to the crowd.

"Rosa Gigantea you know I don't like crowd that much!" exclaimed Sachiko trying to get away from Sei's grasp but to no avail. The Chinensis sisters didn't know how they ended up at the front of the stage where they saw their other friends waiting for them. Their attention suddenly turned to the stage when they heard the crowd burst into uproar as they saw every member of the band entered the stage. Sei together with Yoshino and Eriko also screamed as soon as they recognize that one of them is Yumi. Sachiko just stood there blinking her eyes a few times not believing that the shy and easily embarrass Yumi is really up there in stage holding a guitar.

"Hello everyone! Are you enjoying the festival so far?" greeted Yumi with a sultry smile. "Our first song was written by me I hope you enjoy it especially my friends who became my inspiration writing this song. But above all else, there's one person here at the audience that really inspire and changed me in a good way. So as a thank you... I dedicate this first song to you." Yumi gave the audience another smile before signaling her band mates to start.

_**Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself**  
**Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone**  
**It's easy to feel like you don't need help**  
**But it's harder to walk on your own** _

_**You'll change inside**  
**When you, realize**_

_**The world comes to life**  
**And everything's alright**  
**From beginning to end**  
**When you have a friend**  
**By your side**  
**That helps you to find**  
**The beauty of all**  
**When you'll open your heart and**  
**Believe in**  
**The gift of a friend**  
**The gift of a friend** _

_**Someone who knows when your lost and your scared**  
**There through the highs and the lows**  
**Someone you can count on, someone who cares**  
**Besides you, wherever you go** _

_**You'll change inside**  
**When you, realize** _

_**The world comes to life**  
**And everything's alright**  
**From beginning to end**  
**When you have a friend**  
**By your side**  
**That helps you to find**  
**The beauty of all**  
**When you'll open your heart and**  
**Believe in**  
**The gift of a friend**_

_**And when the hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you'll feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no such leading you on  
**_

_**You're not alone**_

_**The world comes to life**_  
_**And everything's alright**_  
_**From beginning to end**_  
_**When you have a friend**_  
_**By your side**_  
_**That helps you to find**_  
_**The beauty of all**_  
_**When you'll open your heart and**_  
_**Believe in**_  
_**When you believe in**_  
_**You can believe in, the gift from a friend**_  
_**ohhhhhh**_

At the end of the song everyone in the audience burst an another and louder uproar. They were all amazed at how Yumi beautifully wrote and sang the song. She sang it putting all her feelings into it that made her friends almost shed a tear. Sachiko doesn't know what came to her mind, her feet just suddenly moved on her own making it's way to Yumi. Her friends stared at her confused but no one dared to stop her. Yumi though also confuse, offer her hand to Sachiko as the older girl making her way up to the stage. Sachiko gladly took it and thank Yumi. The crowd became silent curious as to what's going on up there so Sachiko took that chance to speak.

"Yumi, I know this silence won't last long so I will go straight to the point." Sachiko quickly said looking directly at Yumi's eyes. Yumi just stood still and waited for Sachiko to go on.

"Yumi, will you let me hang this to your neck?" Sachiko asked showing her rosary she's holding "will you be my petite soeur?" Yumi's eyes went wide, she stared at Sachiko for a moment as if confirming if the older girl was serious, what she saw is a hopeful eyes almost begging, Yumi doesn't know what to feel, Sachiko doesn't need to beg, she will accept her no matter what, she knew she care so much for the older girl though she doesn't know to what extent but this is enough for Yumi to accept Sachiko, to be at the older girl's side and support her.

"Yes Sachiko-sama I would love to." Yumi answered sincerely. Sachiko suddenly lit up, she smiled brightly at Yumi as she put the rosary in Yumi's neck.

"FINALLY!" Yumi and Sachiko heard their friends shouted followed by the loud cheers and clapping from the audience. After everyone calmed down, Yumi and the band continued playing different songs for that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **I own NOTHING but the plot

* * *

**Meeting the Ogasawaras PART I**

* * *

Yumi woke up in a great mood that morning, it was still early but she already had that silly grin on her face. She knocked on the door of her brother's room to know if Yuuki wanted to take a jog with her but when the younger Fukuzawa did not respond, Yumi opened the door and found her dear little brother sleeping peacefully on his bed 'I wonder if I can be cute like that when sleeping' it was silly of her to think the other way considering that Yuuki is a perfect replica of herself, only that her brother is a HE and Yumi is a SHE but still, she thought Yuuki is a lot charming than her. Yumi can't make up her mind whether to wake her brother up or not. It's been a routine to the two siblings to jog every morning together but today seems like Yumi will do it alone. Yuuki was always the one to woke up first between the two siblings so Yumi thought that maybe Yuuki was too tired to get up early. Choosing not to wake her brother up, Yumi silently went back to her room to change into a comfortable clothes, when she's all set she made a note to her brother and left the house.

Yumi welcomed the new day with a smile, the air is a little chilly but she didn't mind. Some of her neighbors greeted and waved at her which was rewarded by a bright smile from Yumi as she jogged past their houses, it didn't took long before she made it to the park. There are only few people can be seen at the place and most of them are runners like herself that she recognized. Most of the regular runners there were became their acquaintance since they always see each other every morning for the jog. Yumi just gave them a wave then continue her pace. When she got tired, she sat on the bench facing the lake. A smile suddenly made its way to her face as she relived yesterday's event. Without realizing it, her hand moved to reach the rosary that hung to her chest. Her smile if possible grew wider when she felt the rosary touched her hand 'I am not dreaming' Yumi thought happily. She was snapped out from her thoughts by a voice of an old man spoke to her.

"It's a nice view isn't it?" The old man said looking at the lake in front of them. Yumi glanced at the man who spoke to her. She knew speaking to a stranger is a 'no no' especially this man is quite intimidating but when she looked to his eyes, it reminds her of Sachiko when they first met. 'Their eyes are the same' Yumi thought to herself.

"It's beautiful but you'll appreciate its beauty more if you have someone you care watching it with you." answered Yumi remembering the time she and Sachiko watched the sunset together at their first friendly date.

"Do you have someone you care?" asked the old man. Yumi gave him her natural smile. A smile that can make anyone melt.

"I have so many people I care about. My family, friends and... Sachiko-sama my Onee-sama." Yumi answered with much love in her voice. The man beside her smiled at the mention of Sachiko and how the tone of the younger girl changed into more affectionate as she mentioned Sachiko's name.

"Then if you have many people you care about why are you watching this beautiful view alone?" he asked

"You are here with me so I am not alone" Yumi said, her smile never leaving her face "my brother was supposed to be here with me but I hesitated waking him up after I saw him sleeping soundly so I went out for a jog alone." Yumi explained

"what about your Onee-sama?" Yumi laugh at the mention of Sachiko, the man beside her raised an eyebrow as if saying 'what?'

"Sorry, sorry it just that Sachiko-sama isn't a morning person. Who knows what kind of a monster she will become if someone interrupts her sleep." Yumi explained giggling as she imagine a grumpy Sachiko. She only heard about it from her best-friend Yoshino which was confirmed by their other friends from Yamayurikai and Sachiko herself. Yumi heard the old man beside her laugh heartily which Yumi thought he can't capable of doing because of the seriousness and stoic feature of the man. 'that is so Sachiko' thought the old man.

"Do you have someone you care, Ojiisan?" Yumi asked curiously when their laughter had calmed down. The old man beside her smiled but it was a sad smile. She immediately wanted to smack herself for ruining the mood.

"Yes, just like you I care so much for my family but I did something unforgivable to them... to HER." answered the old man trying to hide the sadness in his voice. "Tell me young lady, can you forgive the one you love who did something horrible to you?"

"Yumi, call me Yumi. As for your question... If you are the one I love, I can definitely forgive you." Yumi answered, she saw the old man smiled at her and told her to go on "I can see how much you are hurting, you maybe have a stone features outside but your eyes can't hide your real emotions inside. I'm sure the girl who loves you, saw it too and she is definitely hurting to see the one she love most is suffering from sadness and regrets." Yumi explained. The old man stared at her for a mere seconds but he only saw the sincerity on the younger girl's features. He felt his lips formed a curved upward and a genuine smile became visible in his face that made the old man looked more handsome even in his age.

"Thank you, Yumi-chan. Whoever you end up falling in love with, he will be the luckiest man in the world." said the old man. Yumi blushed at the remark and looked away to hide her red face.

"I did nothing, I just answered your question Ojiisan. I must be the one thanking you for watching this wonderful view with me." she said looking at the lake, the sun was already up but it was still a great sight to see.

"It's a pleasure to sat here and converse with such a cute angel." the old man answered as he stood up "I need to go Yumi-chan but I am sure we will meet again soon."

"Gokigenyou Ojiisan" Yumi said as she stood up too and bowed.

'My granddaughter Sachiko chose the best petite soeur she will ever have' the old man thought as he getting in of his car. He made a stop at one of the flower shop on the way and bought a bouquet of white and pink tulip for his lovely wife Saiko. By the time he made it to his Mansion, his wife is already awake sipping her tea in the garden. The head of Ogasawaras approached her and gave her the flower. He asked for his wife's forgiveness for cheating on her back then, he also admitted to her that the only woman he loved was only his wife and will always be her. Saiko can't stop the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, she hugged her husband tightly, telling him that she already forgave him.

"Where did you go this morning?" asked Saiko after she regained her composure.

"I went to the park where we first met to watch the sun rise. By coincidence I met our Sa-chan's petite soeur there." answered his husband smiling lovingly to her "I am sure you will like her, she's like an angel."

"I will ask Sa-chan to invite her here then." said Saiko as she took another sip of her tea.

* * *

"I'm home!" announced Yumi as soon as she made it to their house.

"Welcome back, Yumi. You are just on time, breakfast is ready." Yuuki sleepily respond.

"You'd been going home tired lately from school, Yuuki." said Yumi concerned, taking a seat next to her brother. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard."

"You're the one to talk, Onee-chan" Yuuki replied, recalling these past few days that his sister went home worn out from rehearsing with her band for the school festival and studying for her upcoming exams at the same time. Yumi transferred late so she has a lot of studies to catch up.

"Yuuki! I am older than you. I have a lot more stamina compared to you!" Yumi said defending her actions recently.

"Yumi, you're just few months older than me, I'm even much taller than you are, not to mention I am a man. Between the two of us I have a lot more stamina not you." Yuuki said chuckling.

"Who said you are a man? You are still a little boy Yuuki." teased Yumi sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Oh how lady-like of you Yumi" Yuuki teased back to his sister grinning widely "by the way, Yumi... How was the cultural festival yesterday?" Yumi's pouted lips turned to smile at the mention of cultural festival.

"It was fun! The best part was Sachiko-sama and I became soeur last night." answered Yumi happily. The two siblings continue their breakfast conversing about yesterday's event as Yumi enthusiastically talking and Yuuki listening to all her babbling. After breakfast Yuuki went out with his friends from Hanadera while Yumi decided to study and just stay at home for the day. Not long after Yuuki had gone the phone rang at the Fukuzawa household, Yumi immediately ran to the phone to answer whoever the caller was.

"Good Morning, Fukuzawa residence." greeted Yumi sweetly on the phone. Sachiko easily recognized Yumi's voice. She smiled at how beautiful Yumi's voice even at the phone.

"Good Morning, Yumi. I ca-"

"ehH?! S-sachiko-sama! Why did you called? Is there something wrong? Are you in trou-" Yumi stopped talking when she heard a melodious giggle from the other line. It's a good thing that Sachiko is on the phone not in front of her or she will die in embarrassment as the full blush spread all over her body.

"Yumi relax, I am not in any trouble. I am perfectly fine." said Sachiko still giggling a little. "I called because I want to know if you are free today, are you?"

"I don't have any plans for today so yeah I am free. Why?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Would you like to come here at the Ogasawara mansion? My family wants to meet you but if you're not comfortable yet, it's okay I can introduce you to them some other time" Sachiko realized she's now babbling 'why am I getting nervous over this?' she thought but her thoughts can't go any farther as she heard Yumi spoke.

"Hmm, I guess I will take a break from studying, Yuuki said I'd been pushing myself too hard lately maybe a little relaxing won't hurt." Yumi doesn't realize that she's saying out loud what she has been thinking.

"Yumi, get ready I'm going to pick you up at your house in a few hours. I'm not gonna let you study for today." Sachiko commanded after hearing that her petite soeur was over working herself at her studies.

"eh? Did I said that out loud? B-but y-you don't need to pick me up I c-can go there on my own." Yumi said not wanting to trouble Sachiko.

"Yumi?"

"Yes Sachiko-sama?"

"Why aren't you calling me Onee-sama?"

"b-but..."

"from now on you'll be addressing me as Onee-sama." Sachiko cut in "I'll see you soon, Yumi" and with that, Sachiko hung up the phone. Yumi stood there staring at the phone then suddenly when everything that had said dawned to her, a loud "EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!" can be heard at the whole neighborhood.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **I own NOTHING but the plot

* * *

**Meeting the Ogasawaras PART II**

* * *

"Gokigenyou, Yumi. Are you ready to go?" Sachiko greeted standing at the front door of the Fukuzawa residence. Yumi smiled brightly at her, normally she would be nervous meeting the Ogasawaras but for some reasons seeing her Onee-sama smiling warmly at her, all her worries and nervousness were suddenly forgotten.

"ah gokigenyou Sachiko-sama and yes I'm ready to go." aswered Yumi nodding excitedly. Sachiko led Yumi inside the car and when the two of them got in she began to speak again.

"Yumi, didn't I told you to address me as Onee-sama." she stated with a raised brow.

"Gomennasai, I'm just used to call you that way O-onee-sama" Yumi replied stuttering at the word 'onee-sama'. Looking at the older girl, Yumi almost melt at the sight of her Onee-sama smiling beautifully at her. Yumi tried to divert her gaze to the scenery outside to hide her blush but she was more attracted at the view inside the car that she can't help but steal a glance to Sachiko from time to time. Sachiko doesn't know why the girl beside her is blushing, all she know is Yumi looks so adorable with her blushing face. Sachiko didn't realized that she's staring at the girl longer than she intended until she saw Yumi's blushed deeper than before. She also blushed slightly at the thought that Yumi caught her staring. She immediately apologize and began a new conversation about nothing in particular.

* * *

"Sachiko dear, you have a good taste choosing a very cute petite soeur!" Sayako said brimming with happiness as she gave Yumi a motherly hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Fukuzawa Yumi." Yumi politely said and bow after the hug.

"Call me Sayako, welcome to the family Yumi-chan" replied Sayako as she ushered Yumi and Sachiko at the garden where the other Ogasawaras waiting for them. Small talks had been exchanged during the walk on the way to the garden, Yumi became more comfortable the more she talks to Sayako. Sachiko let out a relief sigh as she saw Yumi being comfortable talking with her mother, she did not knew that she had been holding her breathe until now. Instead of Yumi, Sachiko is the one who's nervous about this meeting. She's worried that Yumi will feel intimidated and uncomfortable in the presence of her family and decide to go home. Thankfully, her mother made Yumi felt relax by talking to her in a friendly manner. Her thought was interrupted when she heard Yumi spoke surprised.

"O-ojiisan!" exclaimed Yumi surprised to see the old man she met that morning. Unlike the first time they'd met, the old man is now have a radiant looks in his features. Yumi is so happy to see this changed at the old man, without thinking Yumi ran to him and hugged the old man. The old man can only open his arms and welcome the girl's hug and smiled. "She did forgave you, didn't she?"

"Yes she did, anyway, this is my wife Saiko." the smiling old man replied introducing the girl of his life. Saiko like Sayako did, gave Yumi a hug and soon Touro was also introduced to her. After the introduction, Sayako let Sachiko accompany Yumi to explore the Mansion while waiting for their lunch to be prepared. Yumi was once again surprised when she caught a glimpse of a person she knew too well entered at one of the room there. She and Sachiko followed that person inside the room, the said person widen his eyes as he too was surprised to see Yumi.

"Yuuki!"

"Yumi!"

They both exclaimed in unison.

"What are you doing here, Yumi? I thought you said you will be studying the whole day?" asked Yuuki who manage to recover first from the shock.

"Yeah but Sa- err.. O-onee-sama called inviting me here to meet her family..." she paused slightly to look at Sachiko then to Yuuki and continue "since the two of you are here, I might as well introduce you to each other. Yuuki this is Sachiko-sama my Onee-sama and Onee-sama this is Yuuki my little brother."

"It's nice to finally meet you Sachiko-sama. Thank you for taking care of my sister." Yuuki politely said as he moved forward and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Yuuki-kun." replied Sachiko as she too bowed and smiled at the younger Fukuzawa.

"What brings you here today, Yuuki?" asked Yumi curiously but instead of Yuuki, another voice that made Yumi frown answered her question.

"I invited him here, Yumi-chan" said Kashiwagi with his toothy grin.

"I wouldn't say you invited him when you actually DRAGGED him here." replied Yumi deadpan.

"Oh? Is Yumi-chan jealous that it's her brother I dragged here and not you?" teased Kashiwagi.

"Not really..." Yumi replied rolling her eyes as if saying 'duh' with a teasing voice she added "and besides, I know you prefer Yuuki more than any beautiful women in the world"

"Just like how you prefer Sa-chan more than any handsome men in the whole world?" Kashiwagi teased back smirking knowingly. A pink hue suddenly made it's way to Yumi's cheeks at the remark but she's not about to give up yet. She forcefully compose herself and with a smirk in her face she spoke again.

"at least I don't need to forcefully drag my Onee-sama to come with me unlike someone I knew" Yumi paused then moved closer to Yuuki and dramatically embrace him with fake teary eyes, she spoke "oh my poor little brother how unfortunate of you to put up with your senior against your own free will!" Sachiko bit her lips trying not to burst in laughter as she watch her fiance and cousin's expression. No one ever made Kashiwagi speechless when it comes to teasing and watching her cousin now standing there annoyed trying to come up with anything to say but with no avail is just priceless! Yuuki is the first one to laugh, it didn't took long enough for Yumi and Sachiko to joined in.

"Stop laughing! It was your fault Yuukichi, if you're not just playing hard to get I won't be in this kind of situation!" said Kashiwagi blaming Yuuki.

"Oh so you're admitting that you have a thing for my brother? My! Onee-sama your fiance is cheating on you!" Yumi exclaimed pretending to be shocked. Everyone except Kashiwagi burst in laughter again more loudly than before. This attracted the attention of Sayako, Touro, Saiko and the head of Ogasawaras. The four of them curiously followed the noise and was surprised to see the sight that greeted them. Inside the room are the Fukuzawa siblings holding their side as they laughing uncontrollably, on the other side of the room is Kashiwagi sulking and glaring at the laughing siblings, and last is Sachiko who also laughing uncharacteristically. The four of them smiled seeing Sachiko and the others having fun. It's been a long time they'd seen Sachiko like this and it made them utterly happy.

"I can see that all of you are enjoying yourselves" Sayako said smiling at them, Yuuki, Yumi and Sachiko somehow managed to calmed down from too much laughter and looked at their new company at the room. Kashiwagi still sulking also looked up. "Sorry to interrupt your fun but lunch will be ready soon, we are expecting the four of you there." the four of them nodded in understanding, and with that Sayako with Touro, Saiko and her father-in-law excused themselves. The room fell into silence for a minute after Sayako and the others left the room. It was Sachiko who broke the silence telling them that they should also get going to the dining room. The siblings and Kashiwagi agreed and began to made their way to the dining room.

"Auntie Sayako seems take a liking to Yumi-chan." Suguru said in a low voice enough to Sachiko to hear as they walking side by side with Yumi and Yuuki following behind.

"Who wouldn't?" answered Sachiko proudly.

"Hmm, you have a point there. Yumi is just too fun to be with and not to mention pretty. Everyone would love to be close to her." Suguru said and steal a glance to the Fukuzawa siblings "even me myself"

"Do I need to question your sexuality again, Kashiwagi-san?" Sachiko asked in a stern voice but Kashiwagi didn't even flinch at the tone of her cousin, he just laugh a little that made Sachiko raised a brow.

"Don't worry Sa-chan I am not planning to steal your precious Yumi-chan away from you. I am far more interested to her brother Yuukichi." Suguru said reassuringly and surprisingly serious.

"Good luck to you then, seems like Yuuki-kun doesn't have any interest in you." Sachiko replied honestly.

"Ouch! That was harsh, Sa-chan. Can't you say something that will encourage me instead?" Suguru said in mocking hurt putting his hand on his chest.

"It is obvious that Yuuki-kun isn't interested and I doubt if he will ever be so there's no reason to encourage you." Sachiko teased more knowing that Suguru won't let her words affect him. Its been too long the last time she and Suguru had talked in teasing manner, she will never admit it to him but she missed it. 'It's all thanks to Yumi that we are talking like this again' Sachiko thought to herself.

"And you think Yumi-chan is interested in you?" Suguru teased back.

"Why should I think that way? Yumi is my petite soeur nothing more." Sachiko replied defensively.

"Petite soeur for now but I doubt if it stay like that in the future, who knows what will happen" answered Suguru winking at her as he opened the door to the dining room.

* * *

"Yumi how did you and grandfather knew each other?" asked Sachiko to start a conversation enjoying the lunch together with her family and the Fukuzawa siblings. Everyone looked up to Yumi waiting for her to answer.

"I met him this morning at the park, I was sitting on the bench then Ojiisan sat next to me and we had a small talk." Yumi simply answered taking a bite to her food after speaking.

"Mom is going to kill me for letting you speak in a complete stranger! You are lucky Mr. Ogasawara isn't a bad person." scold Yuuki to his sister.

"Yuuki, why are you always acting like you are the older one between us?" Yumi whined while the others giggled "Ojiisan is quite intimidating but somehow I know he isn't a bad person."

"But even so Yumi-chan you must not speak to a stranger again" Touro reminded her. He saw the young girl nodded and smiled at him. The lunch went on as they talked about different topic about school and everything. Sometimes they would laughed at the antics of the siblings or will tease one another til one of them explode from too much blushing. When they were finished, Sachiko and Yumi together with Sayako and Saiko continued their exploration to the Mansion while the boys went to the near court to play sports. After the exploration, the girls followed the boys to the court to bring them snacks and drinks. As expected, the boys excitedly ran to them and snatch away the snacks they brought. The girls can only shake their head and giggle at the childish behavior of the boys. Time ran fast and before they knew it, it's already time for the Fukuzawa to leave. Sachiko and Yumi felt sad but forced to smile knowing that tomorrow they will see each other again.

"Thanks for having us, we had so much fun." said Yumi to the Ogasawaras as Yuuki nodded in agreement.

"Come visit us again anytime, Yumi-chan, Yuuki-kun" the head of Ogasawara replied "both of you are now part of our family, don't hesitate to come whenever you want to."

The two siblings smiled in understanding, they both bowed and thank them again then headed inside the car that will take them to their house. Yumi gave Sachiko one last smile which Sachiko return with her own natural smile. 'See you again tomorrow'

* * *

**A/N:** hope you guys still like it and sorry for taking too long to update.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** Maria-sama ga Miteru and its character isn't mine. I can only own the OC and the plot though some of the scenes was similar to the original.

**A/N:** Again I apologize for my poor English.

* * *

Chapter 12: Talk about Dense

* * *

'Sunako Ueda'

Yumi, even she wants to, will never forget the first person she made friends with. 'It can't be! That's not her, wasn't she?' Yumi's thought was disrupted when she heard the room number of her friend being spoken by the nurse in front of her. She looked again at the direction of the girl that caught her attention but the said girl had already gone. She thought of running after her to make sure if it was her but immediately dismissed it believing that it'll be better for both of them not to see each other again. Yumi turned her attention again to the nurse then thanked her after she got the room number of her best-friend, Yoshino. She forced herself not to think about Sunako as she walking the path to Yoshino's room. It surprised her when her best-friend had called her the other day telling her that she's at the hospital. She knew that Yoshino has a weak body but had no idea what the caused of it, before she could react in panic and worry, Yoshino beaten her by speaking first reassuring the girl that her condition isn't something to worry about. Opening the door, Yumi greeted by the sight of her best-friend smiling at her.

"How are you feeling Yoshino-chan?" greeted Yumi putting the flower she brought in one of the vase there. She also brought some novel books her best-friend loves to read.

""I feel much better now. Thank you, Yumi-chan" answered Yoshino but Yumi can tell that her friend is worrying over something and Yumi can only guess that it's about Rei. A week had passed after the meeting with the Ogasawaras and since then many things had happened. Monday morning, Yumi was welcomed by Youko together with her fellow council's member as the newest addition to the Yamayurikai and Chinensis Family. The day after though, Yoshino began to missed school due to her fever. Friday came and Yoshino was still absent which Yumi became worried for her best-friend. Rei seeing how worried Yumi was, told her that Yoshino will be well enough to attend school on Monday. Yumi felt relieved as she saw Yoshino just like Rei said showed up at the rose mansion Monday morning, but that relief changed into worry again when she received a phone call from Yoshino that night telling her she was on the hospital. And that's how Yumi ended up here.

"Don't worry about Rei-sama, she's strong! She can beat anyone and she will be more stronger after the tournament!" said Yumi in too much enthusiasm trying to cheer up her friend. Yoshino had told her yesterday about her condition needing a surgery for the hole in her heart. Of course, Yumi had reacted to this worriedly so Yoshino had to explain that the success of the operation is close to a hundred percent, this calmed down Yumi a bit. Her best-friend also informed her that she purposely chose the date of surgery the same date as Rei's match in kendo which will be held tomorrow because she wanted Rei to be strong even she won't be there at the older girl's side, and in return she will also become strong herself to go through surgery. If Yumi don't know any better she would think Rei and Yoshino has a romantic relationship seeing how they treated one another, she suddenly regretted thinking of it as it led her thoughts to compare her soeur relationship with Sachiko. 'Is Onee-sama and I looks like... argggh! Why am I thinking this!' Yumi like she always did when this kind of thoughts popping up in her mind, forcefully tried to get rid of it immediately. So far it still working but this past few days the thoughts was becoming frequent and it makes more difficult for her to dismissed it.

"Right! I am the ONLY one that can defeat Rei-chan in kendo!" Yoshino exclaimed with same enthusiasm as her best-friend while throwing her fist to the air making Yumi pulled away from her thoughts.

"Yoshino-chan, are you sure your heart needs a surgery? The way I see it you are much more energetic than any healthy teenager!" Yumi said still having a hard time believing that this energetic girl have a heart defect. The conversation between the two best-friends continued til it was time for Yumi to go home. Before she could leave though, Yoshino with her best puppy dog eyes asked a favor to her best-friend to watch Rei's match tomorrow. Yumi hesitated at first, but Yoshino assured her that her family will be with her tomorrow for the operation and that she knew she have all her friends supports even they aren't here at the hospital with her. Yumi can only respond with a slight nod to her best-friend which made Yoshino hugged her tightly and mutter a 'thank you' before she let go of Yumi.

* * *

"Gokigenyou Yumi-san" greeted the students as Yumi walk her way to the rose mansion, she greeted the students back with a forced smile or by nodding to them which earned a blush from them. When she finally reached the rose mansion, Yumi tiredly sat on her usual seat and let out a deep sigh. Today is Rei's match so she forced herself to go to school even she felt exhausted from the bad dream she had last night. A dream that consists of herself and Sunako. At first it was a nice dream that turned to a nightmare as the dream went on. Sunako was her first friend back in middle school but that was changed when the rumors about Yumi being a lesbian spread to their school. Yumi never gave too much thought of her sexuality before, she never fell in love yet so how could she know? The rumor was just made up by someone, whether it's true or not, Yumi doesn't know. It is more confusing, now that she's beginning to develop a crush or maybe something more to her Onee-sama, Sachiko. The rumor about her sexuality affected Yumi in so many ways, her so called friends looked at her with disgusts, she began to hear mean things directly at her from other students, calling her freak or avoiding her because they thought she has a contagious disease. Later on she found out it was Sunako who started the rumors. Yumi doesn't have any idea why Sunako did it. She tried to think of something that made her friend got angry with her but she can't come up with anything. Everytime she tried to confront her Sunako will always avoid her. When the rumor reached Yuuki, he did not waste any time as he quickly dialed their parents number and report to them what's happening to his sister in school. As soon as their parents heard everything, they immediately flied back to Japan. They decided to transfer Yumi and Yuuki far from that school so they moved away which Yumi ended up transferred to Lillian and her brother Yuuki to Hanadera Academy.

"Aaahhhhh!" Yumi jumped up in surprise when she felt someone embrace her from behind snapping her out from her thoughts. "Rosa Gigantea, I almost had a heart attack!"

"Yumi-chan was so lost in her thoughts, what had you been thinking?" Sei said with mix concern and usual playfulness in her tone. She arrived at the rose mansion not too long after Yumi but the younger girl was too lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed when Sei entered the room. Sei walked towards Yumi opening her arms widely with the intention of capturing the younger girl in to a bone crushing hug but stopped herself as she saw the pain expression at Yumi's readable face. Sei wasn't used to it, she had always seen Yumi as the cheerful shy girl and seeing her like this now made her heart sank. Not knowing what to do Sei decided just to embrace the girl but the hug wasn't the usual hug she always gave to the younger girl to tease her or to get another funny expression. This one is sincere and caring. "Yumi-chan can talk to me about anything."

"I appreciate your concern, Rosa Gigantea but it's not really big deal." answered Yumi not wanting to make Sei worried more than she is now. Yumi berated herself for letting herself caught spacing out by Sei, based on Sei serious and concerned tone, she can only guess that the older girl saw her emotion through her face while thinking those unpleasant things in her past.

"Okay, but you should know that I am always be here for you." replied Sei seriously, she has a doubt at the younger girl's answer but she thought maybe Yumi wasn't ready to talk yet about whatever it is that bothering her.

"Will you still say that if I told you I am..." Yumi hesitated, she doesn't want to lose friends again. "never mind, forget I said anything."

"Too bad I have a good memory, I don't think I can forget." Yumi sighed, she knew Sei won't let it go easily.

"The rumor about me liking girls made my friends distanced themselves to me." said Yumi avoiding to look to the older girl .

"But I won't even the rumor will turns out to be true." Sei replied looking straight at the younger girl's eyes.

"W-why?" asked Yumi almost tearing up, too overwhelmed by Sei's words.

"Because I care deeply for Yumi-chan!" answered Sei, back to her usual playfulness.

"Thank you, Rosa Gigantea" Yumi said giving the older girl her sincere smile.

"Instead of thanking me why don't you give me a kiss? I'm sure I'll appreciate it more." Sei suggested grinning like a Cheshire cat "or you prefer to be kissed by me?"

"I-in y-your dreams!" answered Yumi a slight shade of pink visible to her cheeks but that only lasted a second as her face grew darker as she felt Sei's lips touched her cheeks lightly. Yumi jerked backward to the older girl, to her surprise a hand grabbed her own and before she knew it she found herself being held protectively.

"Onee-sama" muttered Yumi recognizing the taller girl's scent and the feeling of 'safety' whenever Sachiko is holding her. Only her Onee-sama can make her feel like this.

"Sei-sama you've gone too far, even if you are the Rosa Gigantea that never gave you permission to harass my petite soeur." said Sachiko sternly glaring daggers at Sei.

"It was just a kiss on the cheek, Sa-chan. I'm not even sure if you can call it a kiss since my lips barely touched her cheek." Sei shrugged ignoring the stern tone of Sachiko. Sachiko never had a chance to reply as they heard the door creaked open revealing the other members of Yamayurikai.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Youko voicing out everyone's question noticing the tension inside the rose mansion, after a minute without anyone answering, Youko direct her attention to the third year. "Sei?"

"Don't concern yourself about it Youko, it's nothing important. Sa-chan was just being 'possessive' of Yumi-chan." answered Sei casually aware of the murderous look Sachiko is throwing to her.

"You harassed my petite soeur how can you say it's nothing important?!" Sachiko exclaimed getting irritated.

"It was just a light kiss on the cheek, where is the harassment there?" asked Sei, she smiled mischievously as she added "or you were jealous that I got to kissed your petite soeur?"

"That's enough you two! Go to your seats and let's start the meeting" interrupted Youko in a command voice.

"You're no fun, Youko. Can't you let Sa-chan answered first before we start the meeting?" Sei asked but followed Youko's instruction as she too sat on her seat.

"I am not jealous, happy now?" Sachiko chimed in hoping Sei will shut her mouth if she answer her question.

"Nope, because you're lying." Sei's quick answered smirking at her. Sachiko gritted her teeth, that smirk of Sei is just so annoying. Yumi saw it, reached Sachiko's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze it only took a seconds before the older girl's features soften. 'Am I really jealous of Sei-sama?' Sachiko wondered as Youko began to discuss their meeting for today.

* * *

"You are oddly quiet today, Onee-sama. What's the matter?" Yumi asked worriedly. They are walking towards the dojo for a while now and the older girl never spoke a single word to her yet.

"It's nothing Yumi. I am just thinking about something." replied Sachiko, she saw the younger girl nodded in understanding. The truth is she's still bothered by seeing Sei kissing Yumi that morning. Like Sei said, it was just on the cheek there's nothing wrong with it then why it irritated her so much when she caught Sei kissed Yumi? Was Sei also right when she said that Sachiko were jealous? 'Does it mean I want to kiss Yumi?' Sachiko doesn't know why she's having this kind of thoughts. She knew she care deeply for Yumi but is it okay of wanting to kiss her? 'of course it's okay! It was just on her cheek!' Sachiko glance beside her only to meet Yumi's smiling face, she felt her heart skipped a beat at the sight. Everytime Yumi smiled at her she felt like she's melting inside. It is a weird feeling but she don't dislike it. By the time they made it to their destination, the dojo was already filled with other students wanting to watch the tournament. Yumi quickly saw their friends waving at them she immediately reached Sachiko's hand and pulled the older girl towards their friends.

"Yumi-chan, here..." Sei said handing Yumi a sandwich and drink knowing Yumi went straight to dojo right after her class ended without eating anything yet.

"Thanks, Rosa Gigantea. How much..."

"Don't worry about it. It's my treat." Sei cut her short. Before Yumi could protest, she saw Sachiko payed Sei in behalf of her.

"Let me fill my role as Yumi's Onee-sama. She's my petite soeur after all." she said in a neutral voice, the scene this morning still fresh in her mind and it makes it difficult for her not to glare at the older girl. She led Yumi to their seats and let Yumi eat the sandwich.

"Here" Yumi said giving a half of her sandwich to Sachiko "You also didn't ate anything yet, right?"

"I'll be fine, Yumi. I am not hungry that much." replied Sachiko.

"I won't take no as an answer so say ahh..." Yumi commanded as she tried to fed her Onee-sama. Sachiko without thinking opened her mouth and let Yumi fed her.

"That so sweet! I want to be fed by Yu -Ow!" Sei did not able to finish what she was saying as both Eriko and Youko hit her lightly in the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You're ruining the mood!" answered Eriko. Yumi and Sachiko heard this went beet red, they completely forgot that they were in a public place. Yumi gave Sachiko the remaining sandwich and continue to eat by themselves in silence while watching the match.

"Yumi-chan, do you still have the juice?" asked Sei feeling thirsty. Sachiko knowing there's still little left at Yumi's strawberry juice grab it and drunk it at once. 'No way I'm going to let you have an indirect kiss with Yumi!' Sachiko thought to herself.

"I am sorry Rosa Gigantea, but there's nothing left." apologized Sachiko halfheartedly.

"Onee-sama here you can drink mine if you are thirsty." Shimako offered which Sei gladly accepted. Sachiko's attention went back to the match that is happening in front of them but she's not really focusing to it. From time to time she tried to peek at the girl beside her, she doesn't like the strawberry much but Yumi's drink was the best strawberry she had tasted so far. 'Does her lips tasted strawberry too?' Sachiko wondered but immediately dismissed it. She's already confused as it is now, she doesn't need another thought that will make her more confuse.

* * *

The tournament ended with a victory for Lillian Academy thanks to Rei and her team. Sachiko was once again walking to the hallway with Yumi by her side.

"Onee-sama? Are you still mad at Rosa Gigantea?" asked Yumi, she's aware that Sachiko and Sei were always on each other's throats but the two even they don't admit it cared deeply to each other and Yumi doesn't want that friendship gone just because of her.

"I am not mad at her, I knew Rosa Gigantea is a good person. What I didn't liked was that she took advantage of you this morning!" replied Sachiko a little exasperated.

"It's not like that Onee-sama, I came to school a bit upset because of a bad dream I had last night and Rosa Gigantea just tried to cheer me up." Yumi explained.

"She doesn't need to kiss you." Sachiko said almost inaudibly but Yumi heard it clearly. They stopped at the statue of Maria-sama to offer a prayer. When they are done Sachiko continue to walk again but she was stopped by her petite soeur. Sachiko turned to face Yumi confused as to why the younger girl stopped her. Before she could mutter a word, she saw Yumi leaned forward to her, as soon as the younger girl's lips touched her cheek, she felt an electricity ran to her entire body. Yumi felt it too. Her heart suddenly pound harshly in her chest as she smelt the hypnotizing scent of her Onee-sama. Afraid that Sachiko might notice, Yumi pulled away gently.

"I thought it will make you feel better, I hope it didn't made you felt uncomfortable." Yumi said worriedly.

"I wasn't used to it, but that doesn't mean I don't like it. Thank you, Yumi." Sachiko honestly answered smiling warmly at her. The two Chinensis sisters continued their walk while talking about nothing in particular, when they made it to the school gate Sachiko and Yumi noticed the black car that parked in front of their school. Yumi frown recognizing the owner of the car. A beautiful girl with her long straight silver hair and burgundy eyes get off the car elegantly.

"Yumi-chan" called the girl in a somewhat soft but sad voice.

"Sunako" muttered Yumi trying her best to hide the pain in her voice but no matter how hard she tried, Sachiko still noticed it.

'Who are you Sunako?' Sachiko thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **I own NOTHING

* * *

"Is something wrong, Yumi?" asked Yuuki worriedly noticing the troubled look of his sister. Yumi has been like this ever since she got home from school, Yuuki waited to Yumi to talk to him but dinner was done without any word from his sister being spoken. They are now doing their homework together at Yumi's room when Yuuki decided to finally asked his sister. Yumi heaved a sigh knowing she cannot lie to her only brother.

"Can I trust you not to tell mom and dad?" Yumi asked, afraid that if their parents found out they will try to transfer Yumi again in another school which the last thing she wanted to happen especially now that she already enjoying attending Lillian Academy with her friends and Sachiko.

"I can't promise but I'll try." answered Yuuki after he thought about it for a moment.

"S-sunako... She was at Lillian this afternoon." Yumi said nervously not knowing how her brother will react to this small information.

"Why? What was she doing at your school?" Yuuki managed to asked bitterly. Yumi almost winced at the tone of her brother but she understand. Yuuki dislikes Sunako. He hates her for making his sister's last year in middle school miserable.

"S-she's planning to transfer next school year there." Yumi saw her brother clenched his fist too hard that it turned white, his face is red from anger. Yumi suddenly doubt if this person in front of her is really her kind and sweet little brother. All she sees now is a terrifying Yuuki a complete opposite of her normal dear brother. Yumi reached Yuuki's fist with her own warm hand and gaze affectionately at him as she speak "Don't worry about me, Yuuki. I am not as weak as before. Now that I have caring friends beside me and Onee-sama, I know everything will be fine."

"You can't expect me not to worry, you are my only sister after all." replied Yuuki soften up a bit at her sister's affectionate gaze.

"I know Yuuki. I promise I will inform you if things got complicated. For now, let me handle this on my own."

Yumi replied using her best puppy eyes hoping it'll be enough to convince her brother. Her eyes lit up as she saw her brother sighed in resignation and gave her a weak nod. She hugged Yuuki in appreciation before they went back to work on their home-works.

Later that night, Yumi found herself unable to sleep. She glance at the time of her cellphone that reads ten minutes before two a.m. She got up from her bed and went to the kitchen hoping that a glass of milk will help her to sleep. This always works when she was still a kid so she thought why not try again now? After getting her milk she went back to her room and glance at the time once more but the time was suddenly forgotten as soon as her eyes caught sight of the girl in her wallpaper, it was her and Sachiko's picture walking together with Yumi clinging to the older girl's arm. A smile made it's way to her face as she gaze to it lovingly. Yumi's fingers began to move on it's accord typing what's on her mind,once finished, out of habit she tapped the send button and just like that the message had been successfully delivered to Sachiko.

Yumi almost dropped her phone as she realized what she just did. 'No. I didn't sent a message to Onee-sama this late at night... Right?' she asked herself hoping that it wasn't true. 'Ugh! Who am I kidding?! I just DID sent a message to her!' Yumi threw herself to her bed and buried her face to her pillow as she groaned in frustration, her arm hitting the bed continuously like it was the bed faults she sent that message. She immediately sat straight as she remember the message 'Wait! What did I said to her? It's nothing weird I hope.' she grabbed her phone to her desk to see what she had type earlier at her sent items. Yumi let out a relief sigh after confirming that she hadn't sent weird message but before she could put the phone back to her desk, its alert tone rang informing its owner that she has a new message.

Sachiko like Yumi is having trouble getting sleep. The scene that afternoon with Sunako girl replaying in her mind over and over again.

**FLASHBACK **

AFTERNOON AFTER REI'S MATCH

Sachiko and Yumi were approached by the beautiful girl which Sachiko heard from Yumi her name is Sunako. One look at Yumi she can tell that her petite soeur is not pleased to see this Sunako girl.

"It's been a while, Yumi-chan." greeted Sunako smiling though it didn't reached her eyes. Sachiko wondered if this what her eyes looks like before she met Yumi. Dull and lifeless. Her thoughts was disrupted as she heard Yumi replied to the girl.

"What brings you here, Sunako-san?" asked Yumi looking at the girl blankly. Sachiko didn't know Yumi is capable of doing this. She's aware that her petite soeur became popular because of her cuteness and innocence but the big part of her popularity was because of her famous 1000 different facial expression as Sei call it and she never expected in a million years that Yumi can pull off this kind of expression she is showing now. No emotions, feelings, nor interests. just NOTHING.

"I came here to see you and... talk if possible." answered Sunako a little hesitant at the last part.

"I am sorry but me and Onee-sama has something else to do right now." lied Yumi reaching Sachiko's hand "If you'll excuse us, we need to go now." She dragged her Onee-sama towards Sachiko's waiting car next to Sunako's. Before they could go inside they heard Sunako speak again.

"I'll be transferring here in my 2nd year, Yumi-chan. I just want to let you know that. Take care." They saw Sunako bowed then get in to her car and left. Yumi let go of her hold to Sachiko's hand but her Onee-sama didn't let this happen as she pulled Yumi inside the car with her, she just let go of the younger girl's hand when she's sure that the two of them got in inside the car safely. She gave instruction to her driver then turned her attention to Yumi. Sachiko felt a pang in her heart when she looked at the younger girl. Yumi looked so hurt, scared and vulnerable contrast to her expression earlier.

"Yumi" she called, concern is evident to her voice.

"I am fine Onee-sama. Meeting with Sunako-san just brought back some bad memories." Yumi said giving Sachiko a reassuring smile "by the way Onee-sama, where are you taking me? The last time I checked it wasn't the right way to my house."

"I feel like eating something sweet and I don't want to eat alone so I thought of taking you with me." Sachiko lied, she knew she's doing this for her petite soeur to cheer up the girl. Her attempt did not betrayed her as she saw how Yumi's features changed into an excited little child jumping up and down to her seat.

"Thank you, Onee-sama." said Yumi out of the blue. She and Sachiko are now having a light conversation about nothing in particular while enjoying the afternoon with cake and tea at the small cafe.

"Don't mention it, Yumi. I want to spoil my little sister sometimes too, you know?" replied Sachiko smiling at her. She really don't mind treating the girl, seeing Yumi smiling like a child is just too cute to watch.

"You treated me two times already in a day, Onee-sama. I might get used to this" Yumi said jokingly.

"Then get used to it." Sachiko playfully answered "I don't mind spoiling a toddler"

"Mou, am I look like a toddler?" Yumi cutely pouted.

"You're cute like a toddler, makes me want to pinch that cheeks of yours." Sachiko teased to the younger girl, this made Yumi went all red which Sachiko finds it adorable. She can't help herself but chuckle, she stopped as she saw Yumi hung her head to hide her blush though it's a bit too late, then pouted 'she really is cute, makes me wanna kiss that pouting lips of her' Sachiko's eyes slightly widen realizing what she was thinking but what surprised her is that she felt her face heating up at the thought of kissing her own petite soeur. Luckily for her, Yumi spoke before her thoughts could go farther.

"Anyway Onee-sama, though I am grateful to you for treating me, that's not really the real reason why I thanked you." Yumi said sincerely after the blush from her face had subsided. "I am thanking you for earlier, for not asking anything. I know you have plenty of questions regarding Sunako but you pushed your curiosity aside and comforted me instead by bringing me here."

"You knew I was lying when I said I feel like eating sweets?" Sachiko asked a bit embarrass as she saw Yumi chuckled and nodded.

"Somehow I can tell when you're lying." answered the younger girl. Sachiko saw Yumi stopped chuckling and her features changed into serious as she continue to speak "I am sorry if I worried you Onee-sama. Remember our first date when I told you I was verbally bullied?"

"I remember it well Yumi. That was the first time I felt like I was a normal teenager." Sachiko replied replaying the scenes in her mind, her smile faltered as she recalled the scene where Yumi opened up to her a little about being bullied by her schoolmates. The younger girl never told her the whole story but the expression she saw was enough for her to know that the topic concerning to it is difficult for Yumi to talk about so she didn't pried more. Sachiko wondered why Yumi brought it up now.

"It was my last year in middle school when everything happened. Sunako-san who I thought was my true friend made up a rumor about me. That rumor spread fast in our school and without knowing if it was true or not, students started to avoid me like I was a disease what worst? They began calling me names, throwing insults or giving me a disgust look." Sachiko can tell Yumi is holding back her tears, she immediately stood up from her seat and sat next to the younger girl to gave her a comforting hug. She doesn't care if they were in public place. All she care is the girl in her arm.

"It's okay Yumi, you don't have to tell me everything. I know it is difficult for you. I understand." soothed Sachiko as she rubbed the young girl's back affectionately. She saw Yumi shook her head and smiled at her.

"Of all the people I knew, it's you I wanted to talk about this and besides, that much all of the story. It feels good to talk about it with someone especially to you." said Yumi as she let go of the hug so she can look straight to her Onee-sama. Sachiko felt flattered, she smiled at the younger girl to show her appreciation for telling her this sad past of her. 'You'll be fine now Yumi. I promise to protect you not only to that Sunako witch but also to everyone who dare to hurt you.' Sachiko promised not only to Yumi but also to herself.

"Yumi if it's not making you uncomfortable, can you tell me what kind of rumor Sunako- 'witch' -san made up?" Sachiko asked curiously.

"That I am a lesbian." Yumi's short answer, Sachiko did not expect this but she thought it made sense now why people treated Yumi in not so good way, aware that being a lesbian is not well accepted by many. But even so, it didn't gave them the right to insult the younger girl even the rumor is true. Yumi never did something wrong or unacceptable to them. Sachiko's thought back to what Yumi had said 'that I am a lesbian' she repeated that phrase in her mind once again. She wonder 'is Yumi a lesbian?' Yumi had already told her this was just made up by Sunako-witch but her curiosity is killing her 'am I hoping that my petite soeur likes girls?' Sachiko's thoughts was once again interrupted at the sound of Yumi's giggle. Sachiko looked at her with a raised brow.

"Sorry Onee-sama its just that I think you hung out too much with me that you rubbed off some of my expressions. You're wondering if there's truth to the rumor, aren't you?" this statement of Yumi made Sachiko giggle too as she imagine herself wearing Yumi's expressions, it did not took a while before the giggling turned into a fits of laughter as she continue imagining it, Yumi joined in having a clue what was on the older girl's mind as she too thinking the same thing.

"I am sorry too Yumi but I disagree with you. Maybe you are learning to read me like an open book now because you already knew me well." explained Sachiko after the laughter had calmed down "as for your question, yes I am curious if it was true."

"I guess, but I am not sure. I haven't thought about it that much since I believe that love is for everyone. There's no exception, everyone has the right to feel love whether for the opposite sex or the same gender." answered Yumi truthfully. Sachiko just nod in response, she understand Yumi as she herself didn't really thought about her sexuality either but now that they are talking about it, she can't help but be confuse again.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sachiko for nth times heaved another sigh that night. She can't understand her actions and thoughts recently. First is her jealousy towards Sei when she kissed Yumi, yes she finally admitted that it was jealousy she felt that time, took her a while to admit it to herself. Then there was this kissed on the cheek Yumi gave to her which for her felt so good and if possible she wanted for Yumi to do it again. Next was the strong urge to protect Yumi from Sunako-witch, that nick name just popped up to her mind thinking that maybe Sunako made a spell to herself for having a beautiful face. And then the thing that made her even more confused was her thought at the cafe of kissing Yumi on her lips. Thinking it now still making her blush. Not to mention her not so normal fast beating heart whenever the younger girl is close to her. These only lead Sachiko to one conclusion.

"I am falling in love with her" Sachiko said in a whisper. The question now is 'what am I going to do next?' before she could think of an answer to her own question, she heard her cellphone rang. 'Who would send me an sms at this hour?' she mentally asked. She grabbed her phone to her desk and read the message. A smile suddenly tugged her lips as she read from whom it was.

**From: Yumi**

I hope you are having a

sweet dreams by now,

Onee-sama. Goodnight.

**From: Onee-sama**

Why are you still awake,

Yumi?

**From: Yumi**

Can't sleep. How about

you, Onee-sama?

Instead of replying the message, Sachiko dialed Yumi's number not only because she's worried when the girl said she can't sleep but also because she wants to hear the melodic voice of her petite soeur.

"Hello Onee-sama?" answered the voice from the other line.

"Yumi, is something bothering you why you can't sleep? Are you still thinking of Sunako-san?" Sachiko asked in concern.

"You and Yuuki worry too much. I know I said it already many times today but I assure you, I am fine." answered Yumi, her tone a bit convincing but Sachiko knew better.

"Well, Yuuki-kun as your brother and me as your Onee-sama, we have every right to worry about our dear sister's well-being." Sachiko replied amiably.

"Aren't I lucky to have such a caring brother and Onee-sama?" Sachiko can tell Yumi is smiling just by listening to the girl's voice. They continued to talk that night while everybody was fast asleep. Sachiko purposely avoided the topic concerning Sunako knowing Yumi is worried as to what the girl's intention of transferring to Lillian Academy. The sun was about to rise by the time Yumi got tired and told Sachiko that she was about to fall asleep. They both said their goodnight before ending the call. With a smile on their faces the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I want to know if you guys still there? Are you still reading this? If yes then thank you :) see you on the next chapter. ja-ne!


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** I own NOTHING just the OC

* * *

The next day, Sayako personally woke her daughter up in her deep slumber. She hesitated at first as she saw Sachiko smiling in her sleep, it is obvious that the young heiress is having a pleasant dream but she has to get Sachiko out of her bed for lunch. Sayako had already let her daughter skipped breakfast and skipping lunch now wouldn't be good to her health.

"Sachiko dear, time to wake up." Sayako said loud enough to wake her daughter up as she lightly shook Sachiko's shoulder.

"Ten more minutes.. Weekend.. Don't have class." Sachiko groggily replied, pulling her blanket up to her face to cover her eyes from the sunlight.

"You need to get up, lunch is almost ready." this time Sayako's voice sounds desperate that it made Sachiko groan and forced herself to sat up on her bed grumpily.

"Mother, it's weekend, no school, I have nothing to look forward to, so why should I bother getting up when I am tired and need rest?" Sachiko whined for the first time to her mother. 'Aww, my daughter is acting like a normal teenager!' squealed Sayako mentally.

"Hmm? And you have something to look forward at weekdays?" interrogated Sayako hiding a smirk to herself.

"Yumi" Sachiko's short answer still half asleep.

"You really like her that much?" questioned Sayako though she already knew the answer to this.

"I LOVE her that much." Sayako was taken aback a little at her daughter's confession but hid a smile. Sachiko on the other hand now fully awake, blink twice not believing that she just blurted out to her mother her true feelings for her petite soeur. Again, for the first time in her life, Sachiko panicked. What if her mother disapprove? She can't look straight to her mother fearing to see the disappointed look of Sayako.

"I m-mean... Y-yumi... I..." Sachiko can't finish her sentence as she was disrupted by the sounds of laughter coming from her mother.

"Took you long enough to realize, Sachiko." Sayako said wiping the tears from her eyes due to her too much laughter.

"You knew?" asked Sachiko her face began to feel warm all of a sudden "and what's so funny?!" she added pretending that her coloring pink cheek was from her anger.

"Come on Sachiko, even without mother's instinct anyone can tell that you are head over heels to Yumi-chan." Sayako saw her daughter blushed deeper. She laughed again which earned a groan from the heiress burying her face to her pillow. "Sorry for laughing, but I can't help it. It's not everyday I get to see so many expression from usually calm and reserved Ogasawara Sachiko."

"But I don't know what to do, Mother. I am still betrothed to Kashiwagi-san." Sachiko seriously confessed.

"You are my daughter Sachiko, all I want for you is to be happy. If Yumi-chan can give you that happiness and not Suguru-kun then I don't see any reason for you to go through that wedding with Suguru-kun anymore" Sayako said seriously looking straight to her daughter's eyes.

"What about our company, mother? Isn't grand-father arranged the wedding for the benefits of the Ogasawara Corp.?" asked Sachiko knowing fully well that she can't just turn her back to her responsibilities as the only heir.

"You don't have to choose between Yumi-chan and your responsibilities. Your grand-father just wanted you to have someone helping you to manage the company and he thought Suguru-kun would be the best choice since he is the only person you get along with." Sayako explained with her motherly tone "Also, back then you are very close to him that we all suspected you were in love with him." 'Yeah, I thought I was in love with him too.' Sachiko thought to herself.

"Kashiwagi-san is just an annoyance to me now." Sachiko replied with a frown, she now understand the look and smirk Kashiwagi was giving to her everytime they talked about Yumi. Like he knew something that she don't. But now she finally realized that somehow, Kashiwagi noticed it first that she is falling in love with her petite soeur. 'It is not fair! How come I didn't realized it sooner?'

"That was harsh, Sachiko. I knew deep down you still cared for him. Anyway, why don't you try to talk to your grand-father so you can start making your move to our dear Yumi-chan." Sayako suggested playfully pulling Sachiko out of her thoughts.

"M-mother! I-it's not that easy you know? I.. I mean.. I don't know if she feel the same about me." Sachiko replied worriedly her eyes were downcast, the thought of Yumi rejecting her is just too painful to bear. Sachiko felt a hand took her own. She looked up to see her mother smiling warmly at her.

"I won't worry about it too much if I were you. Whether she reject you or not, it doesn't matter. Because in the end, my daughter Sachiko Ogasawara always get what she wanted." Sayako said earning a huge smile from her daughter.

"Thank you, mother." Sachiko hugged Sayako grateful to have an understanding mother. Sayako reciprocated the gesture, a smile forming to her face. They stayed like that until a maid knocked on the door informing them that lunch is ready.

"Go on and get change, we will be waiting for you at the dining room." Sayako said as she broke the hug and gave her daughter a kiss in the forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the hospital...**

"Yoshino-chan I have to go. I promised Yuuki to be home before lunch." said Yumi apologetically. She just dropped by to know how the surgery went and to her relief it was a success. A few weeks rest then her best-friend will get back on her feet again.

"Ah don't worry Yumi-chan it's fine. Really. I won't be alone that long, Rei-chan will be here in a minute." reassured Yoshino noticing the concern look of her best-friend.

"Alright. then, I'll take my leave now." said Yumi, before she could step out of the room she heard Yoshino muttered a "thank you" she turned to her best-friend and gave her a sincere smile then walked out. She's so happy that her best-friend is okay now.

Yumi is walking happily at the hallway of the hospital when she saw a familiar figure talking to one of the nurse. Feeling that someone is looking at her, the familiar figure turned around to see who it was.

"Yumi-chan" called Sunako but the younger girl did not respond. Yumi just stand there, staring at her. Sunako moved forward to Yumi ignoring the nurse she was talking with awhile ago.

"Yumi-chan can we talk?" Sunako said once she was close enough to Yumi. Yumi doesn't know how to respond to this. Sunako sounds desperate and deep down she wanted to talk to the burgundy eyed girl too but Yuuki wouldn't be happy if he found out that she talked with Sunako alone.

"I... c-can't. Yuuki is waiting for me." with that had been said, Yumi bowed then turned to leave but Sunako grabbed her hand as she speak

"Please, Yumi-chan." she pleaded. Watching the hopeful and desperate look of the burgundy eyed girl, Yumi can only sigh and nod. Sunako seeing this suddenly lit up. A nice curved of smile formed to her lips that made her even more beautiful.

The two decided to talk to the cafeteria of the hospital so they can have lunch while talking. They were now inside the cafeteria when Yumi spotted another familiar figure eating alone at one of the table there. After she told Sunako what she wanted to eat, the silver-haired beauty made her way to the counter to order their food. Yumi was left alone to find a vacant table but instead of finding a table, she went straight to the figure she recognized.

"Gokigenyou, Rosa Foeteda" greeted Yumi "what are you doing here?"

"ah Yumi-chan! Gokigenyou. I have an appointment to my dentist and to visit Yoshino-chan as well. You came here for Yoshino-chan too, right?" replied Eriko casually. She saw Yumi nodded her head in response then scanned the room "You're looking for someone?"

"No, I'm looking for a vacant table but can't find as all are occupied" answered Yumi.

"You don't want to share a table here with me?" asked Eriko, they always ate lunch at the rose mansion together so she don't see any problem of sharing a table with the younger girl.

"It isn't like that but I have company and we don't want to impose on you." explained Yumi, and as if on cue she saw Sunako carrying a tray of foods looking for her.

"You are not imposing. And you have no other choice since there's no available seats unless you are willing to wait for someone to finish their meal and leave." convinced Eriko amiably.

"Thank you for the offer, Rosa Foeteda. I'll ask Sunako if she's okay with it." with that, Yumi walked to where Sunako then helped her carry the food they ordered. As they walking, Yumi explained to the silver haired beauty their situation and Eriko's offer of sharing table. At first, Sunako hesitated, it's not like she don't like Yumi's friend presence but she and Yumi has something private to talk about and having Eriko there will just make the topic difficult to bring up. Realizing that she doesn't really have a choice, she looked to Yumi, then gave her approval to join Eriko in her table. Once they reached the table, Yumi introduce the two girls to one another.

"I am glad you two decided to join me here. It's kinda lonely to eat alone." said Eriko starting a conversation. She noticed from the start the tension between the two. She doesn't know the reason but knew that she has to do something to change the atmosphere. Eriko kept the topic light by asking about Sunako's interests and such. It didn't took long for the silver-haired beauty to loosen up. Yumi just go along with the topic though she's curious what Sunako wanted to talk to her.

"You'll be attending Lillian in your second year? Isn't that great Yumi-chan?" Yumi heard Eriko said excitedly 'seems like they are getting along well already'

"Y-yeah, I guess so" she replied forcing a smile. Of course Eriko and Sunako noticed the fake smile which made Eriko worried and curious while the silver-haired beauty felt sad thinking that her old friend hated her, she can't blame Yumi for it though. She knew what she did to her friend in the past hurt Yumi badly and she hated herself for that.

"Yumi-chan I have no ill intention. I admit you are the reason of my transferring but honestly, I just wanted us to be friends again like we used to if it still possible." Sunako said reading what's on Yumi's mind. Eriko chose not to speak and let the two settle whatever it is they need to settle but listened attentively. Yumi hope what Sunako said is true, but can she trust her? This girl is the same girl that caused her misery back then. If she did it before then there is a possibility that she might do it again. Can she take the risk and save their friendship? Glancing at the girl, Yumi noticed the changed in her former friend. Sunako is still beautiful as she remember just that her eyes were no longer alive, almost the same as Sachiko's grand father when she first met him. It pained her. Sunako was once her friend and even now she knew she still cared for the silver haired beauty that is why seeing her now with those dull eyes Yumi can't help but be sad as well.

"I don't know, Sunako-san" Yumi only manage to reply.

"Does everything you have now is more important than we had before?" asked Sunako still hoping there's still a chance for their friendship to fix.

"What we had was long gone. It was you who ruined our friendship not me. I tried to talk to you, to fix things right, to ask you what I had done wrong that made you did THAT to me but you avoided me and never talked to me again. Back then, what we had was so important to me. Now though... I've already found people that I learned to deeply care for and they are the most important to me now." answered Yumi truthfully. Sunako's expression is unbearable, she looks dejected like she wanted to cry any minute now. Their food had long forgotten.

"Believe me, Yumi-chan. I can't sleep at night without regretting what I had done with you. Please forgive me for what I did." Sunako said pleadingly. She knew it isn't easy to get Yumi back to her life the same way before but she will work for it until Yumi give in and accept her. This time she promised to herself not to let Yumi get away from her again.

"You were already forgiven a long time ago, Sunako-san." said Yumi finishing her food then look apologetically to Eriko aware of the discomfort of the older girl to their topic of conversation. "Please don't mention about all these to Onee-sama. I don't want to worry her."

"I won't who knows what she will do to me if she found out I let you speak to your 'former' friend." said Eriko shivering at the thought of the angry Sachiko.

"Onee-sama? That beautiful elegant girl with you yesterday at the school gate?" Sunako curiously asked, she heard yesterday Yumi called that girl Onee-sama.

"Yes, please call her by her name Ogasawara Sachiko. I don't want anyone referring her as 'that girl'." with her meal finished Yumi stood up readying to leave "I don't want to be rude but I need to go. Please excuse me."

* * *

After lunch Sachiko busied herself by reading a book in the garden hoping that it'll take her mind off her petite soeur even just for a short time, it seems like the more she think about Yumi the more she misses her. As expected though, the book didn't helped. With exasperated sigh she thought 'I want to see her!' Sayako who was watching her daughter can only shake her head in amusement, there's no doubt the young heiress is so absorbed in her thoughts of her beloved petite soeur.

"Missing her already huh?" the approaching Sayako said.

"I just saw her yesterday." Sachiko replied coolly fighting the blush threatening to her face.

"oh? But I saw you making this 'I WANT TO SEE HER' look awhile ago." Sayako teased with a smirk.

"I... Ugh! Fine I miss her already, is something wrong with that?" this time Sachiko can't fight the blush anymore as the red hue already made its way to her face. Sayako resist herself to laugh seeing the deathly glare her daughter throwing at her.

"No, I don't see anything wrong with it. Anyway, aside from missing her what else on your mind?" Sayako asked in motherly way, she can tell that there's still something bothering to her daughter.

"I am sure in my heart I love Yumi" she paused and looked to her mother "Does it mean I am.. Lesbian?"

"Does it matter? You love Yumi-chan isn't it enough?" asked Sayako it was a complicated topic, she herself hadn't expected her only daughter to fell in love with another girl but she can't argue with it seeing how happy Sachiko in the presence of the woman she love, so in the end she just accepted it, for her the happiness of her daughter is more important than anything else.

"I thought so too, mother." Sachiko said snapping Sayako out of her thoughts "but for Yumi it matter. Confessing to her about my feelings will be difficult as I know whether she love me or not she will still reject me."

"I don't get you, Sachiko. Why will she reject you if she loves you? It doesn't make sense." Sayako asked confused.

"Yumi had already experienced how cruel the world in the likes of us. In her former school she had a friend that made a rumor about her being a lesbian, that's when the student began treating Yumi badly."

"And Yumi-chan doesn't want you to experience what she gone through, right?" Sayako continued what her daughter trying to say. She now understand what Sachiko's point is. Yumi can be too nice for her own good specially to those people she care so much.

"Yes, mother. And like Yumi, I also don't want her to experience those awful things for the second time." explained Sachiko. She maybe thinking ahead of everything but for her this is important to avoid some of many complications in the future if she will pursue her romantic relationship to her petite soeur.

"You're thinking too much, Sachiko. There's only one simple resolve to your worries and that is.. Let Yumi-chan know how much you love her. Trust me, everything will work out just fine." Sayako said reassuringly with her motherly smile. Sachiko return the smile with her own and nodded in understanding. They talk some more about something else that afternoon. Sachiko can only hope and pray that her mother is right.


End file.
